


Chap Stick

by blankdblank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hidden Talents, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Miscommunication, Running Away, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Sharing a simple item soon blooms into something more then explodes in a miscommunication. Leading to the Dwarf King aiming to reclaim his unknowing Wife only to find she's married another.





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin had been staring for days now. No telling why, first through the removing of your braids, you normally wore yours in a Mohawk like fashion with braids down the sides and the center strip hanging freely or in a simple ponytail when it wasn’t in a thick center braid. But not that day, it was going to rain and you could feel your hair tightening as it took in water already before the first drop had fallen. Hanging freely the long pool of curls seemed to irritate the King relentlessly until a sheet of wet came down upon you and the group watched as your loose curls tightened into shrinking coils relaxing the irritation from your appearance.

Secondly, another of your habits had struck the gloomy King who’d still yet to speak with you since the group had cut you down from a tangled knot of branches you had woken up in after falling asleep on the bus. Your bag had been rummaged through and the tall elderly man among the group convinced them not to kill or abandon you. A decision that seemed to be abandoned all together when you were firmly on the ground and your gender and clearly broken arm silenced any threat you could pose.

The simple application of chap stick seemed to irk the King more than you’d be able to understand why. A few times a day you would quietly draw the small cylinder from your pocket, a harsh smelling brand until you adjust to the scent, but it was the brand your Father always used and it reminded you of your brief time with him, stolen moments during visitations for fishing, hunting and hiking expeditions.

Walking to join the group the center part of your hair drooped over the left side of your face in the chilly morning upon retrieving your chap stick. Out of nowhere the brooding King seemed to appear mid swipe of your pinky finger across your lips. A constant motion that continued to echo in his mind as those same lips teased him relentlessly in his inability to bond with you at all without a common well known interest between you.

His deep near growl could have made you jump if the scent of worn leather and pine needles wafting from his warm frame hadn’t given him away, “You don’t need to be applying makeup, we’ve a long road to travel without need of such finery.”

You smirked turning your head after rubbing your lips together feeling that you’d added just a tad too much this time, “It’s chap stick.”

Turning your head you both spotted the nearly deaf healer rummaging through his bag to gently set a short candle in your open palm with a flashing oblivious smile, “It’s got the longest wick I could find.” Before trudging away.

Open mouthed you watched him before turning back to the King holding on to the candle, you oblivious to its meaning pocketed it in your small pack sending a light through the King’s eyes when they locked with yours while he said, “Besides, you don’t need makeup anyway.”

Before he could turn away, without thinking of the consequences of it, you’d closed the distance dropping the jaw of the Princes who grabbed Dwalin’s face nearly sending him on a rampage before his eyes followed the path they had turned it to dropping his as well. Briefly lip locked the sight drew the Dwarves’ attentions as they took note of the candle slid into the side pocket of your bag before turning at your parting to seem oblivious as you smiled at the stunned King.

Smoothing your lips against each other before wiping the excess away from the edges with another finger you continued the path after saying, “It keeps your lips from going dry and splitting.”

Blinking the King timidly repeated the motion, rubbing his lips together feeling the soothing mix easing the sting from his dried lips threatening to split in the morning frost. Wiping around his lips as you did, he turned looking around for you and quickly storming to join your side again for the long quiet path you shared that day to ride at your side. All with your second helpings of the soothing spread, this time to be slicked across his parted lips with your finger breaking his hope for another kiss.

 …

 Day by day you drew closer to something you’d never seen before, the bottom of the small cylinder, normally you’d lost it by now. Through the month together it still reminded the group of the single intimate thing the King had shared with you. Each day bringing a more sullen mood from him as he watched the white bottom come into fuller view.

Scrubbed clean in the river bed it now housed a small un-carved and roughly shaped emerald that had been lodged in your arm through your rolling over in the night to snuggle against Gloin’s back for warmth, free from your borrowed bedroll from the Dwarf on watch to the cold dirt in some unknown patterned habit you had.

Digging it free you bit your lip not noticing the King’s eyes, from his perch from watch, trailing the small streak of blood stemming from it through your short sleeved shirt as you rose to rinse your arm in the freezing spring. Seated along side the babbling water you dabbed an alcohol wipe against the cut before applying one of your countless bandages from your pack before wetting and rubbing the cloudy stone with your thumbs hearing the King joining your side.

Peering over his eyes got a fuller view as you held it closer asking, “What kind of stone do you imagine this is?”

Shifting your head to meet his eyes his concerned scowl relaxed at your innocent expression before he eyed the stone again, “Appears to be an emerald. Decent size, should clean up nicely for a ring or a small accenting necklace.”

His eyes shifted back to you in your hushed scoff, “I’ve never had any proper jewelry. Just the simple studs in my ears. Though I think I’ll hold onto it all the same. I don’t think I’ve ever had anything this valuable before. Not counting my school books of course, you could feed a small village for years on what those cost me.”

His eyes widened slightly noting the nearly marble sized emerald, barely worth a silver coin in this world in the rough state it was in before you scrubbed the remnants of the mixture clean from the cylinder and gently placed the stone inside before sealing it and sliding it in your bag.

Clearing his throat the King spoke in a lighter tone than you’d ever heard from him, “Actually an emerald of that quality wouldn’t fetch you very much at all. You’d have to fit it for an impossible piece to fetch any decent amount at all.” Instantly regretting his words at you soft trembling ‘oh’ as a slight blush coated your cheeks through your downcast eyes fighting to hold back the oncoming tears at your embarrassing admission of just how poor he must imagine you to be back home, unable to tell the class of such a worthless jewel.

Somehow the words still found their way out of you holding the defeated yet slightly hopeful tone, “Still, most valuable thing I’ve found. Better hold onto it.”

Keeping your eyes down you opened the top of your pack trying to ignore the burning across your face and ears as the open mouthed King watched you draw another smaller bag from within blinking back your tears you unknotted the handles.

Revealing twenty more cylinders of chap stick brightening the mood of the King slightly until he glanced at your face while Dwalin settled at your side laying a comforting pat on your back noticing the tears he didn’t know how his Cousin had drawn them from you. “Quite a stash you got there Lass.”

You flashed him a brief smile, “There was a sale the day I showed up here. On my way back actually. Buy three get two free, would have gotten more but the old lady next to me kept digging in my basket.”

Focusing on the newly approached warrior as the rest watched in the short distance as you met the King claim his own swipe before taking yours before closing the bag and sliding it back in your pack as Dwalin asked, “What was that stone before?”

Drawing the other cylinder you passed it to him allowing him to open and inspect the stone inside as you said, “Not worth much.”

Dwalin nodded his head, “True, alone yes. But my Amad always said where emeralds lie weightier stones are sure to follow. So keep your eyes peeled and you may find more.”

Smiling you reclaimed the cylinder sliding it back in your pack and rejoined the group beside the newly reappeared Wizard to ask where he’d been off to this time leaving Thorin to explain the unintentional slight and reluctantly give you some space.

.

The day carried on with more stolen glances from the King. All confirming the quiet sturdy presence you bore, managing to stand firmly in his group not allowing any to push you around, even if they’d cared to try, doing your best to remain silently unburden-some since Gandalf had mended your arm. Just in time, he’d helped Balin over a rocky patch in the path as the Company led the ponies on foot behind him. Landing on you again his eyes widened at the violent shiver you’d managed to contain until the joking Bofur at your side had turned his head to collect something from his pocket and mask your rigid stance at the cold with a smile as he turned back.

Never complaining, always willing to carry extra, take extra watches to relieve others. At first it seemed like you were trying too hard but the kind smile behind the offers always melted the Dwarves’ harsh exteriors all between being the unofficial venting person. The one neutral person they could all unload their troubles on while you did your best to help them with what little advice you felt you could offer.

Traveling downwards Thorin spotted your clenching fingers you had obviously lost the feeling in some time ago at their refusal to budge the way you wished them to brushing along your thin t-shirt, as you called it, with your thin jacket long since torn apart as they freed you from the tree you landed in. But you never complained or said a word of your suffering, your words concerning the stone had brought a dim picture of your former life into the King’s mind,  _Books costing enough to feed a village for years and yet she never had a scrap of jewelry past some worn and unpolished round poor excuse for metal studs._ Pondering to himself the picture only grew dimmer the longer he dwelled on it as the scarce item you had with you seemed only to add to the worsening picture leaving only a glimmer of hope that your studies were to improve upon your station.

.

 **“Couldn’t be full steel, not with that coloring, must be a mix with tin or copper to lessen the cost. Bare minimum for social status markers possibly.”**  A common hushed Khuzdul argument among his men trying to figure out why you bore the three earrings one on bottom, middle and the last in the slightly bent tips of your ears beside the large dark freckles hidden there. 

Your only answer to the third was to mask the reason your Family had always called you Tiger, spots on your ears resembled the circle patterns on the ears of the giant cats they had always imposed on you as a favored animal for hopes of adding to the joke. Not a plausible enough reason to some of them,  **“Must be an age thing. Perhaps her childbearing years piercing.”**  Oin had decided, nudging the King’s arm urging him to make his move for courting you,  **“Give the Lass a proper coating of jewels to mark her as yours before another steals the chance.”**

.

By lunch however, Dwalin’s statement had proven to be true. More uncut gems had found you. Granted your smile dimmed when you were informed the handful of grape sized rough fire opals were near worthless. You fought the sinking in your heart nearly half of the Company had noticed now as you shifted your few belongings to add the stones to one of the inner pockets before returning to the horse you shared and tended to when Gandalf left the group for his wandering. Stealing glances it seemed each time you stopped more and more useless stones found you, thankfully all your pack bore was the chap stick, your torn jacket, first aid kit and a new pack of underwear and socks you had bought before you landed here.

Wearing heavier by dinner your shoulders stiffened and you walked alone to the river after the men had finished bathing to timidly scrub yourself in the frigid cold before dressing again. Scrubbing your dirty socks and underwear with numb hands feeling the cold liquid dripping from your finger combed hair down your back adding to your chill as you wrung out the last of your socks sitting quietly as the cold breeze dried your clothes on your makeshift clothes line.

Violently shivering again you curled your legs closer to you resting your arms between them and your chest and your lips against your knees freely sniffling and trembling as a almost magically warm tear slid down your cheek. Wiping the now freezing trail free on your knee you glanced back at the heavy falling of boots followed by the clearing of a throat and a bright flash of blue eyes in the concerned face of the King. Reaching your side he eyed the sudden halt in your shaking feeling another stab in his chest at your refusal to show him any sense of weakness, anything he could possibly aid you through. Quickly he discarded his fur coat to drape around you making sure you were covered in the heated tent without a single word.

Exhaling he eyed your clothes then the large orange sized stone you had been staring at then you again as you said, “Can’t tell what it is.”

Lifting it he gently rubbed the edge of the stone with his thumbs before he softly gasped, “This is a Blue Garnet.” His eyes shifted to meet yours with an excited glimmer in his eyes

“Only three of these have ever been found by my Kin. And none larger than a grape.”

Your eyes narrowed as you eyed the stone and pulled your torn jacket you’d formed into a makeshift satchel to set before him, drawing his eyes wider as you said, “That’s the one I tripped on, these are all larger, only ones I spotted except for another small one, I think it’s an opal.”

Unwrapping the jacket he eyed the larger clump of seven impossibly rare stones before drawing the smaller stone you mentioned rubbing it before saying, “This is a Black Opal, we normally only find these under direct sunlight. How did you find this?”

You glanced at the stone then met his eyes again as you said, “It was stuck in my boot, been knocking around in there all day.”

After staring at you blankly in stunned silence he shot up, helping you to your feet when he saw you trying to stand. Thorin led you back allowing you to share your new found treasure after collecting your dry clothes as they all eyed the fur the King kept adjusting around you to keep you covered making them realize he must have found you shivering.

.

Returning with the sunrise Gandalf had passed you the empty pack he’d magically reinforced for your treasures as well as an oversized thick wool woven coat with a patchwork inner lining he’d bartered for you in one of the villages nearby. Unwilling to accept any payment you reclaimed your seat in the new layer with a slightly sunken expression only the distant horizon saw, before Balin sat at your side who spoke as he eyed the distance with you, “Thing I’ve noticed about Wizards, they don’t seem to have any pockets.”

His comment made you smirk when you met his eyes, “That’s your guess for why he won’t take payment?”

Balin chuckled, “No, my guess would be he still owes you from when you saved him from that hornets nest few weeks back.”

“He would have seen it eventually.”

Balin chuckled, “He was mid shout with Thorin, if you hadn’t tugged him away he’d have gotten a face full.” His hand landed on yours with a gentle pat, “You’ve might not have noticed it but you’ve got quite a spot nestled in with our lot. I don’t know your troubles from back home but if they ever weigh too heavily we’re all here to listen.” You nodded and rose at Thorin’s call for lunch break to be ended while he crossed to you.

Thankful the clouds had parted bringing the heat back to the valley you were crossing but still keeping an eye on our to make sure your needs, however unexpressed were seen to. Meeting your side the King helped you onto the back of Gandalf’s horse you caught his smirk walking back to his pony to lead the way as you watched him curiously wondering why he started showing extra care for you.

..

Lunch came soon enough with you alone on your horse after Gandalf had left again fading from sight as the breeze carried him away. Shifting your feet you eyed the distance again not focusing on the attention of the King as the Princes behind you had started on about their Cousin and everything they would show him when they had finally gotten there. 

Drawing in a trembling breath your eyes grew blurry at the threatening tears as they started on about how the young Prince shared his Father’s regal appearance. Rigidly you sat allowing the chatting Princes to pass you feigning a need to stop in the scarce trees to relieve yourself with Oin silently shadowing you to guard you through the brief break. 

Dismounting you walked behind the trees claiming a few trembling breaths to steady yourself shoving down the affections you had dreamed the King might feel. Another breath later you mumbled to yourself in butchered Italian climbing back on the waiting horses saddle after offering Oin a flashing forced smile,  _“Of course he’s married. With a Son too. How could I have been so stupid. Kissing him.”_  Shivering slightly, thankfully hidden under your jacket, not from any cold but the deepening sinking embarrassment coursing through your body,  _“Why would a King ever think anything of me.”_

Taking your place at the back of the line you avoided the King’s gaze once again in his checking to make sure you had returned as Oin went back to his Brother’s side. 

..

Camping again the appearance of the camp they had chosen struck a chord with you causing you to sneak to the ponies’ pen to let them out, whispering to them softly in the timid Elvish Bilbo and Gandalf had been teaching you, taking them on a walk. 

Strolling through the moonlight you snuck them into the thick trees watching as three trolls passed by, soon set upon by the Dwarves who had fanned out in search of you when the Princes had said you and the horses were missing. Finally their shouts of ‘Lass’ had ended when they followed the horse tracks to the troll hoard you were waiting outside of. Stepping closer to you Thorin eyed you carefully resting his hands on your arms not missing your back step as he did, causing him to drop his grip on you asking, “Why did you leave?”

You forced your face to remain blank replying plainly, “Trolls. Had to keep the ponies safe.” His eyes narrowed slightly, “There’s treasure inside.” His eyes followed your pointed finger and he led the group inside as Bilbo joined you and the horses back to the campsite and watched as you curled up laying against your horses’ side while it laid its head in your lap for a gentle stroking until you both slipped off to sleep as the Dwarves returned eyeing you curiously sharing hushed Khuzdul whispers about your refusal for the King to touch you.

Thorin exhaled moving closer to you resting a simple set of twin blades he’d found alongside an Elven bow and half filled quiver he had selected for you at your feet before returning to his former spot eyeing you through the night as sleep evaded him. The sun rose bringing the return of the Wizard who eyed the new weapons you had added to the weight you were carrying while mounting the horse again. After a quiet conference with Thorin the Dwarf King agreed you must be in need of a proper rest spurring the decision to stop in Rivendell.

..

Growing around you the elegant city tried as best it could upon first glance to calm the deep ache you bore. Watching you closely the Elves noted your restrained actions with all of the Company, listening and allowing them to speak freely around you without any in return passed answering their questions. Leading you to the public bathhouse you left your belongings in a small guest room you were gifted nearby the courtyard the men had claimed. 

Once inside the Elleths eyed your worn boots soon to have the soles tear free tied under your torn and fraying black jeans with a t shirt permanently stained and faded from the sun. All mentally conversing about their near ruined state. Setting out extra soaps and adding healing herbs upon seeing the large cut along your shin from finding the latest of your massive gems through a fall paired with equal cuts on your hands as several smaller scars from accidental trips coating your limbs.

Tingling from the herbs you soaked in after your scrubbing, you eyed your faint scars fading while the gash closed and healed completely. Jumping with a gasp your head turned to the apologetic gaze of the Elleth that had tried to slide the comb in her hand through your hair, giving her a faint smile you turned back trying not to let your thought keep running wild clouding your attention as she worked an intricate braid into your long hair. 

Helping you out of the tub the Elleth smiled offering you a large towel to dry off and helped you into the clean black pants and pale green long sleeve collard shirt that went nearly to your knees and grey boots Lord Elrond had gifted you upon seeing the condition your lone pair of clothes had been in. Returning to your room you stole a glance at yourself in the mirror still clutching the comb the Elleth had gifted you to add to your belongings. Quietly you had to admit the outfit suited your partially starved figure and it certainly would keep you a fair bit warmer on the rest of your travels.

Sighing you stole a glimpse at the first emerald you had found imagining once again the ring you had been designing for it making your way to the outer dining room the Dwarves had been waiting in. Quietly you claimed a spot at the end of the table beside Dori hoping not to have to speak at all allowing you more time to focus on your designing while you quietly ate the food they had presented you. A scowl formed on the Dwarf King’s face noting your distant gaze and downcast eyes among the cheerful group before you quietly slipped away at Bofur’s burst into song to claim some peaceful silence. 

.

Crossing your arms over your chest you walked through the city and stood in a seemingly abandoned section of the castle filled with wildly growing flowers and a cautiously watching herd of deer. Not hearing the Elf Lord that had followed your path you shut your eyes with a soft exhale feeling a cold wave take over your body, with the release and swing of your arms your shift into a Raven drew a gasp from the watching Lord as you flew off into the clouds taking a full airborne tour of the Kingdom.

Soaring freely you heard Lass mentioned in the Khuzdul conversations as they all glanced at the lone rebellious Raven they occasionally spotted that refused to take their orders of speak to them at all. Finding the clearing again your ache had lessened with your landing and shift back drawing the Elf Lord from his resting against one of the woven pillars. Tensing and shutting your eyes a steady voice came from behind you, “Enjoy your flight?”

Turning you met the formerly stern Elves’ eyes, “Yes.”

His eyes scanned over your slightly frightened expression causing a small comforting smile to ease onto his face, “You have no need to be afraid. Should your Company not know your ability they will not hear of it from me.” You nodded and wet your bottom lip, “Were you able to shift before you appeared in our world?”

You nodded again, “Runs in the family. Not supposed to tell others. They wouldn’t understand.”

He eyed the clearing, “Why did you choose this place?”

You glanced around, “Seemed out of the way and quiet.”

He smiled again leading you through the clearing revealing a statue of a woman with a mournful gaze in the center of a vine coated dry fountain, “This was my Wife’s private garden. It refuses to allow anyone but her to tend to it.” He chuckled softly catching your unworthy expression, “Visitors are welcome here.” Reaching out to gently touch the trickle of water now springing from the fountain, “Especially one who can awaken this fountain. You may have more abilities beyond shifting here. Gandalf mentioned you find gemstones, that ability also rises with others.” His hand timidly rose to tap the folded section of your ear that had slowly been stretching to a point, “You are not the first to wake in this world, though your shift seems to be happening slower than normal. Is there some internal weight bearing on you?”

His empathetic gaze brought your pain back to swell painfully in your chest causing him to nearly flinch as he felt the shift in the barely noticeable pulsing power you were emitting, “It’s nothing. Just managed to embarrass myself terribly in front of the group, I’ll get over it.”

He nodded resting his hand on your shoulder granting him a greater chance at feeling the massive pulsing ache inside your heart through the gentle contact, “If you ever find yourself in need of rest or a home you are always welcome here.”

Slipping away he felt you forcing the pain back and bricking it behind yet another thick wall inside of you knowing you were dangerously close to having them all crumble and spill free as you softly thanked him and followed him back to your gifted room to get some well needed sleep.

…

Since Rivendell you had only drawn more distant from the King who bore the pain of it deeply not understanding how he had pushed you away so painfully as he watched you coil around yourself reluctant to allow anyone to comfort you through your growing stoic shift in your personality. Little by little the Princes fought to make you smile sharing stories of their family, including dozens of stories of the young Prince only managing to force you farther away believing them to be forcing your one foolish slip back in your face. Driving you back to your normal seat by Bilbo and Gandalf as the King slid his fingers over the chap stick container you had gifted him refusing to aid him in adding it since learning of his child.

.

Quietly you trekked through the darkened forest trailing the wandering Dwarves snagging your foot on a retreating root to fall, gasping at the gash across your right palm. Kneeling you one handedly retrieved your first aid kit cleaning and wrapping the wound with thick bandages before a glow from under a pile of leaves drew your eye. Shifting the leaves your lips parted at the glowing stone you quickly snuck in your pack glancing back at a distant branch cracking. Rising and shouldering your belongings ignoring the sting in your skinned knees and the new tears down the front of your new pants that sent a sting in your chest at damaging the thoughtful gift. Sighing you followed the group again trying not to focus on their incoherent mumbles wiping the tears from your cheeks streaking the dirt out to the base of your ears.

Turning again when a hand gripped your arm followed by a muffled groan as you lowered your fist with an open mouthed gasp realizing who you’d just punched. A partial glare came from the redheaded Elleth until you moved closer saying,  _“I am so sorry. You, it really is a habit. The Princes like to play sneak attack.”_  Her eyes watched as you drew a bandage from your pack and eased her head back to wipe away the blood from her nose, through your embarrassed flash of a smile,  _“It doesn’t look broken, if that helps. I really am sorry.”_  Patting the blood clean and tearing open an alcohol swap for the small cut you’d caused across the ridge of her nose,  _“This is going to sting but it’ll clean it.”_ She nodded and froze biting back a muffled hiss at the swipe it had gone through before watching you unwrap a small bandage you covered the cut with,  _“Just be careful removing this, you’ll want to do it slowly or it’ll sting really badly.”_

Straightening up again the tall Elleth exhaled eyeing your group now corralled in a circle by the Elves and back to you,  _“The King will be wanting to speak with you.”_

You nodded dropping your eyes and joining the line as the Elf Prince approached causing her to turn curiously wondering what spurred that reaction. His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched eyeing her wound and questioning her before he glanced at you with a curious gaze feeling his anger leaving his body at your obviously shrinking demeanor as your ears and cheeks flushed freely handing over your weapons to an Elf wishing only to comfort you eyeing your obvious pain.

..

Lined up before the Throne Room you were separated from the group as the others were forced by a firm line of guards keeping them from gathering around you. Tilting his head slightly the Elf King eyed you then the growing bruise on Tauriel’s face before inquiring about it,  _“You’re injured Tauriel?”_

His eyes dropped to you noting your deepening blush covering your ears,  _“I frightened the Elleth here, she mended the cut she inflicted though after and apologized.”_

Rising from his Throne he descended the stairs unable to bear your growing ache, gently claiming your bags from your shoulders passing them to the guard behind you then placing his fingers under your chin to raise it higher to meet his eyes, his heart clenched spotting the glowing purple eyes you bore dripping with your overflowing internal pain. “What is your group doing on my lands?”

“We’re passing through.”

His fingers left your skin unable to bear the increase of sensing your pain at the innocent touch, “And Oakensheild, what of his presence in your group?”

You shrugged, “They found me stuck in a tree. Promised to take me this far, past that their plans are theirs.”

His eyes narrowed, “They promised to escort you here? To Greenwood?”

“They mentioned family in the Iron Hills and would take me no further past the Lonely Mountain.”

“Were did they find you?”

“Um.” He watched as your fingers curled together fidgeting as you tried to remember, “Somewhere near Bree I think. I’m not really familiar with the lands in this world. But I do know it was closer to Bree than Rivendell.”

“Why not leave you there?”

Instantly he regretted his question as all eyes shifted to you sensing your urge to shrink and disappear at your unwanted presence through your eyes dropping to the floor again, “I, hoped I could see it, even in the distance when they left me. I’ve heard so many stories about the Lonely Mountain. I’ll leave, if you’d only kindly point me in the right direction.”

Stepping closer he watched your lip tremble even through your biting it causing him to swallow fighting the tears your reaction had brought up as he replied in forced sterner tone, “No. You are welcome to stay here, and your group will be allowed to pass through after answering my questions. What, might I ask are your skills? So a proper position could be found for an Elleth so trusted by the Dwarf Prince.”

“Back home I waited tables and worked as a maid, but I also spent summers mucking stalls and helping out on farms. I’d be honored to accept any job you decide.”

Drawing another breath he eyed you again passing an order to his Son who bowed his head and offered you a kind smile motioning his hand to lead you through one of the side doors as the King said, “My Son will show you to a meal I had prepared, eat as much as you like, a room is being prepared for you as well. I will think on your position here.” You nodded your head thanking him in a hushed tone and followed the Prince who left you alone with a set of guards. 

.

Eyeing the room you timidly moved closer to one of the chairs at the fully stocked table choosing one of the plainer seats away from the massive ornate chair you assumed was for the King. Drawing the chair back the guards watched as you slid your coat off, turned it inside out and laid it across the seat of the chair to protect the intricately embroidered cushion and settled timidly down looking over the large supply of food and claiming a small portion to quietly eat trying not to take too much as the guards stole glances at each other through their mental conversation about you.

A ticking along the wall announced the presence of a clock and yet still did nothing to ease the jump and clatter form the fork you had dropped to your fork at its loud chime that broke you from your muddled thoughts. Releasing a shaky breath you gave the guards a flashing embarrassed smile and lowered your gaze to the plate again collecting your fork to finish the small helping. 

The door opened drawing your eyes to the Elf Prince who offered you another smile claiming the seat beside the ornate one at the end with Bilbo at his side who timidly followed your actions in claiming the seat at your side drawing the Elves’ curious gaze before he accepted a small helping for himself. A sideways smile was shared between you both as the Prince filled his plate stealing gazes at you both and asking the guards what he had missed before his eyes went to Bilbo as he whispered, “They got taken to the dungeons.” Unsure of why the Elves eyed you carefully as your shoulders shook at your bubbling giggles that Bilbo soon joined in.

“Could have seen that one coming.” The eyes watching you nearly widened at the growing bright smile sliding across your face through your continued giggles.

Soon after the Elf King entered eyeing the giggling pair with a relaxed smile claiming his seat urging you both to eat to your fill sharing a brief conversation with you about your travels before you were shown to your attached rooms, two of the smaller ones at the end of the Royal Wing.

.

As night fell you quietly claimed Bilbo mentally informing him of your plan, shouldering his bags while pocketing your new found glowing stone and leading the Hobbit quietly through the Kingdom to the wine cellar, leaving your bags in a hidden shadow coated corner. Shifting quietly Bilbo smirked holding back his giggle at your hidden talent and identity as the purple eyed Raven who’d been ignoring the Dwarves’ orders.

Tiptoeing behind you Bilbo followed you through the winding path to the dungeons where he collected the keys. The hushed doubtful whispers of the Dwarves filled the halls around you leading you to the excited Dwarves noticing the creeping Hobbit as a Raven flew into Thorin’s cell. One by one they were released as the curious Dwarf finally locked eyes with the Raven softly asking, “Tiger?” A soft clicking later his smirk grew as you hopped to his chest nipping at the string holding the key causing him to draw it out for you and remove it, his voice continued softly, “Find the stone and bring it here. He can’t hold us once I’ve got possession of it.” Looping the string around your neck he released you watching as you flew off causing his eyes to fall to Bilbo who shook the key ring drawing him to his feet and ask, “Where is she going?”

Bilbo chuckled, “She has her part of the plan, I’m to sneak you out.”

Their smirks grew following the winding path grabbing their belongings you had snuck as well into the cellars before following the river to a bribed hiding place safe in Laketown for the night that was soon filled with a loud set of roars that eventually fell silent. Exhaustion soon drug the Dwarves scratching and clawing into deep sleep that eventually released them as the sun rose drawing their eyes to open and turn to face their King snoring with his hand on top of a secret key and a large glowing stone surrounded by a small grouping of blood and damaged black feathers.

A hard shove on his back broke him free from his slumber dragging him into a slight panic as they scoured the house for any sight of you. Only pausing as Bard handed them a note he found in his kitchen under a sack of gold beside a bloody Dragon fang for him aiding the group, thanking the King for allowing you to remain among the Company this far and ending with a wish for his long lasting reign and a happy reunion with his Wife and Son.

Lowering the note the Princes covered their mouths realizing what they’d done as their Uncle’s tear filled eyes landed on them seeing their reaction, asking, “You told her about Thor?”

They nodded and Fili said, “We didn’t think she’d assume you were still married.”

Thorin, “Why wouldn’t she? She’d kissed me then you bring up suddenly that I have a Son. She must have assumed..”

Dwalin wiped his face as the group felt a collective sinking as Bilbo asked, “So that’s why she stopped allowing you near her?”

Thorin exhaled feeling the tears slide down his cheeks with a brief nod, “It must be. Did she mention where she was going?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Though King Thranduil did offer her a job.”

Dwalin, “Job?”

Bilbo nodded, “Something about her requesting his allowing her to earn her keep.”

Thorin exhaled wiping his cheeks as Balin said, “Let’s go to the Mountain and we can get her to come back with us after we’re settled. We can write to her about everything.”

Nodding the King turned to Bard who offered a small smile, “She left a note for me as well to sneak you quietly out of town and give you a lift to shore. Hence the gold.”

…

Rushing through the Elven castle Thranduil burst through your gifted room fully expecting an empty room and having been betrayed only to gasp dropping his swords rushing to your side seeing the silvery bloody pool you were lying in spreading across the marble floors. Shouting for his healers as he fumbled to try and manage some of the damage from the now scabbing gashes across your back arms and right leg that was obviously broken and badly burned. Nearly an hour later the King bearing bloodstained clothes was still pacing outside your room as the healers feverishly worked on you while a group of maids scrubbed your blood from the floor and carried away your clothes as fresh ones were brought in.

Sunrise came with an icy blue gaze locked on your blinking eyes drawing in a breath a full body numbness stunned you as a large ring coated hand reached out to curl around yours as the velvety voiced King softly ordered, “Don’t move. Even if you could fight the medicine we’ve given you, your back needs time to heal before you can move. The next group of healers should be in momentarily to close the scratches further before we can turn you onto your back.” His eyes watered and narrowed painfully as he asked in a tearful whisper, “Why would you face that beast alone? What good comes of facing that impossible challenge?”

You smirked playfully responding, “I manage seven impossible things before breakfast. Even Dragons have an ending.”

His hand squeezed yours tighter as he rested his chin on his curled arm resting on your bed, “He’s dead then?”

“Yes. Unless somehow his head slides back onto his neck.”

Thranduil smirked, “Thankfully Dragons aren’t as skilled with such impossible tasks.” He sighed softly, “Your Company is gone.”

His heart stung at your natural smile shifting to a forced one you fought to hold, “They were the King’s Company I merely tagged along for the last stretch.”

He sighed again saying, “I will believe that when the inquiries from the Company stop coming from Erebor.”

“They made it?”

He nodded, “You’ve been asleep for a week nearly. We almost lost you.”

Your eyes scanned over his face, “Would it help things if I apologized for helping sneak them out?”

A relaxed smile spread across his face as his free hand brushed the few strands of hair that had slid to cover your face and slide them back behind your ear and gently stroked along the edge of it, “I’m not angry with you. Our agreement still stands, when you are healed you will have a job waiting for you.” Sitting up his eyes traveled to the entering healers that bowed their heads to him nearing you to start on their healing as he slipped out promising to return with food for you.

…

Climbing the stairs the group eyed the wall curiously staring at the bloody circle marked on the wall beside a bloody smudged handprint, timidly Thorin approached sliding the key along inside the circle until it slipped inside the hidden hole. Allowing him to open the door and the group to follow the bloody trail sending out pulses of light from the now silvery reflective specks of blood. Nearly a mile into the mountain as they strained to hear any trace of a living Dragon a silent signing shared between the group arose, “It’s headed for the forges.”

Balin nodded adding, “Sounds like they’re lit.”

Thorin nodded adjusting his grip on Orcrist leading the creep closer around the next corner as yet another lantern along the wall lit with the traveling light pulsing from the blood trail as a soft breeze blew through the Mountain taking the thick dust with it. Gasps sounded at their entering the forges as the Dragon’s body came into view wrapped in chains from the tracks for coal and metals from above now torn down tangled around his now stone form with the buckets formerly on the chains scattered across the ground around him with contents spilled out. 

Tapping his Uncle on the shoulder Kili aimed Dwalin’s eyes to the severed head turned facing the tangled body wrapped in a still brightly burning red chain that had most likely done the severing that was looped between two tall statues of Thror now broken in half and strewn about the crushed station below.

Dwalin’s voice echoed through the vast hall among the roar of the flames, “Bit rough, but she did quite a job of it.”

Bofur chuckled, “Not that hard of a patch up either, forges are still intact mainly. Just the statues and tracks. Difficult but not impossible to repair.”

Thorin sighed giving the stone in his hand a reluctant glance, “I’ll add this to the Throne and send word to Thranduil.” Walking quietly trying to imagine he hadn’t heard his Nephews quietly asking Oin if you could have managed the distance after losing all that blood.

…

Nightmare after nightmare you waited through the mending until your leg was healed, unwilling to bear the growing whispers any more you drew open your windows collecting the small cylinder with the cursed ring haunting your dreams that you slid into a small pouch you had made into a messenger bag for your Raven form. Sleeplessly you flew fighting through your nearly blinding pain, crossing the lands following the growing darkened clouds growing as you neared the flaming mountain.

…

Smiling the Elf King clutched the small velvet coated wooden box bearing an intricate ring he’d fashioned for you. Weeks prior through his daily time with you his smile grew as your fingers gently claimed his hand after your card game had ended, to turn it eyeing his rings before you timidly released them making him chuckle softly, “Feel free to inspect my rings any time. Do you like them?”

You nodded, “I found a stone, a marble sized emerald I’ve been thinking of making a ring out of.”

His smirk grew as he settled back in his chair eyeing you, “What sort of ring?”

You pointed at your bag which he quickly rose to fetch for you, “I sketched some designs.”

He set it down beside you and claimed the spot beside you on your bed as he peered over at the designs with a growing smile glancing at the spiral set of rings with three different bands. A solid band with the emerald, a large stone in the center with smaller pieces along the band and two spiraling bands on either side coated in the fire opals you had found, “This is a beautiful design.”

Making your smile grow, “The stones aren’t worth much alone.”

He eyed you again holding his smile, “They are worth something to you, that’s all that matters. Would you like it fashioned?”

Your eyes met his, “How much would that cost?”

He chuckled softly, “Don’t you worry about the cost.” Folding the design again he gently slid it in his pocket and added the stones you had showed him after inquiring about what metal fittings you would want for the bands.

Opening the door to your room his smile dimmed as he glanced around only finding the open window causing him to turn and send off an inquiry of his own to Erebor, one that would spur on a panic drawing both kingdoms together in their hopes for your safety. A panic that drew the arriving troops from the Iron Hills in as well, worrying non stop about the woman that had claimed their King’s heart.

…

Collapsing into the growing abyss below you circled once avoiding a falling rock trying your best to stay airborne weaving through them before finally landing and limping along until a group of patrolling guards came from Gondor. Through their turn to return to Gondor you flew and landed on the back of one of their saddles hitching a ride on the last rider and flying off after entering to claim an abandoned corner in one of the stables to rest. Staying their through the following day accepting the few pieces of bread one of the guard had offered after eyeing your injuries and still worn feathers.

The following morning had brought disappointment to the guard who brought another round of bread only to find a bare corner with a hungry and expecting group of gulls waiting to claim the bread. Fangorn came into view as you neared the ground again dropping heavily on your side with a pained sob after your body shifted on its own. The grass rose around your settling body as you fell unconscious feeling slow approaching vibrating steps.

Blinking awake your hair swayed as your hands gripped the bark beneath you through your turn over to find the source of a rough rumbling voice singing about the trees surrounding you. “Treebeard?”

A smile slid onto his face, “Word has spread about you Little Raven. All the trees have been whispering about you. Shortly we’ll be crossing into Lothlorien, from there you can pass back to the Greenwood.”

“What have the trees been saying?”

He chuckled softly, “Simply soaring songs of a Raven conquering a Dragon freeing a long lost home. The Elf King has asked all Kingdoms for word on you as well hoping to find you safely back to his home.”

Nodding you turned resting your legs on either side of a branch stepping from his shoulder trying to ignore the pain coursing through your body as you napped against his head while he began to sing his same song from before.

..

Another forest grew around you as you opened your eyes, accepting the help down to the ground giving a flashing smile as the curious Elf you had correctly named as Haldir helped carry you up the long stretch of stairs to the Royal ledge where Lord Celeborn was waiting for you. Coated in an exhausted expression and stance readying himself to speak until his head turned at a tall pale darkly pulsing Elleth with a twisted and deranged expression charged free from two guards trying to contain her as a curdled screeching voice shot out, “You did this!!” Reaching out with a withered hand and a cracking ring curled around her finger.

Stepping back you gasped pushing Haldir free from any harm as you fell back from the ledge causing the Elves to charge forward to try and catch you shocked at what Lady Galadriel had done as the guards tackled her and drug her back to her room after the crowding Elves watched you shift mid air with a pained wail shifting to a screech as you soared off through the woods. Turning with a pained expression Lord Celeborn and Haldir aided in restraining the shamefully guilty Lady to be chained and sent away to the Grey Havens by nightfall before he passed on word you were headed back towards Greenwood.

.

Dropping again you hobbled inside a ruined castle hiding from the pouring rain panting as blood seeped from a scrape you’d received clipping a balcony in your fall. With trembling hands you managed to tear the long hem from your stained and frayed shirt to bandage the slowly scabbing scratches. Easing your breathing you eyed the cursed building seeing the black speech marked across the walls with a pained sob as your inner walls crumbled and your pain spilled out. Years worth of pain poured from you until your body slumped to the side as you lost consciousness.

Stirring painfully your arms fought to help you up as a huddled figure in the corner across from you wrapped in broken chains holding up his hands as you gasped and wriggled away against the wall as he said, “No, no I won’t hurt you.” Through your trembling weak sobs he approached sliding a poorly scrubbed dented copper plate loser to you, “Rabbit. You need to eat.” You flinched back again as he approached cautiously, “I’m going to help you up.”

Inching closer you took in the dusty and dim marble formed castle and asked, “Where did you take me?” His eyes locked with yours causing you to ask, “Thrain?”

Tilting his head he nodded, “Yes I am, but no, I didn’t move you. Your tears broke the shadows clouding this castle. The ruins were an illusion by the wraiths. They’re gone now.” Gripping your sides he eased you up flinching himself at your pained whimpers from his grip. “What happened to you?”

Reaching back he gripped the plate and set it on your lap, “Smaug first, and a deranged Elf Lady that knocked me from a balcony.”

He sat back claiming a cooked rabbit for himself to rip a piece off and ask, “When you say Smaug..”

“I killed him. Thorin and his men are back in Erebor.” Meeting his eyes you caught his growing smile as he munched on the piece of meat he’d torn free.

“Let’s get you healed up and rested so we can get back there then.” His smile dimmed for a moment, “he didn’t hurt you did he? My Thorin?”

You shook your head, “No.” Looking back to your plate again.

Thrain smiled again, “Oh I hope Thor is with him. He was so small last I saw him.” His eyes scanned over your face noting your pained flinch chewing on the small piece you’d torn for yourself, “Thorin probably didn’t mention him. Bit of a Durin habit. We don’t speak of our bairns until they’re old enough to wield their own axes. Plus after Aimer passed it’s so much weightier on him keeping his Son safe.” His eyes rose with a pained expression catching your stunned reaction, “Aimer, Thorin’s Wife. Course it was arranged, part of our settling in the Blue Mountains so securely, accepted the betrothal from one of the clans there to form an alliance and protect our Kin. One of my Nephews Gloin was betrothed as well, a Son for himself too along with five more men from our line securing our places. Though our first few winters were harsh and it wore on Aimer. She got a week with their Son before Mahal called her.”

“I didn’t know.”

Thrain smirked, “It’s alright, she’s at peace now. And Thorin did honor her through it all and after. Did you know him very long?”

“He found me stuck in a tree, traveled with him to Greenwood and went ahead alone to handle Smaug. They traveled after.”

His smile grew again, “I’m sure Thor will be happy to meet you when he arrives then.”

You gave a frail smile in return fighting against your pouring in thoughts finishing your meal answering questions about the condition of his kin before allowing you to rest again laying you flat on your back using a wadded dust coated sheet he’d found from a destroyed table in the abandoned dining room nearby as a pillow for you. Curling his weary legs before him he held watch through the night by your side until you woke and you forced yourself up again to sit along the wall panting again from the pulsing pain that halted hearing hoof beats approaching followed by Elven chatter. Eyeing the frightened Dwarf drawing his worn dagger you gently lowered it hearing the calls coming from the entering guards.

Sighing he eyed you and called out himself stirring faster steps towards you bringing the armored King into view releasing a breath spotting your raising hand in a weak attempt at a wave before eyeing Thrain at your side as you said, “Hey, Your Majesty. Found a Prince.” Giving a weak chuckle followed by a pained whimper biting your lip as your hands clutched your throbbing ribs drawing the King towards you.

Kneeling and curling you in his arms against his chest after he ran his hand over your blood soaked bandages across your leg, “Back to the castle. And this time no running. Don’t make me chain you.” Glancing at Thrain as he rose, “Your family will be pleased to know you’re safe. Let’s get you both cleaned up and healed.”

Thrain nodded and rose walking among the group of Elves eyeing your now unconscious form resting along the King’s chest as he mounted his Elk making sure you were secure before it turned and charged back even before he had given the order.

…

Scrubbed and re-bandaged, a restrained tug of your arm made your eyes open revealing the chained cuff wrapped around your wrist causing your body to painfully inch up as a voice carried from the massive room you were now in from the attached kitchen, “Precautions had to be taken to see to your safe return to health.” Entering carrying a tray covered in food Thranduil gave you a gentle smile and sat at your side laying it on your lap, “Breakfast. The healers said you should be awake soon. Thought you might be hungry.”

Lifting your chained hand to brush back your hair you shifted your other arm in the sling across your chest and stopped lowering it to examine the cold metal that had touched your skin, flipping your hand to look over the ring on your middle finger, “My ring..”

His smile grew, “I was bringing it to you when I found you missing. You nearly broke your leg again.” Your eyes met his timidly as he gave the chain on your wrist a gentle tug, “Hence the chains.” Before leaning in to give your cheek a gentle peck, “Eat up. You’ll need your strength to heal properly, my healers can only do so much.”

He stood and went to fetch his own helping as you eyed the room noting the large velvet drapes around the bed and file coated desk along the wall with the blanket coated chaise lounge obviously slept on recently with a large pool visible through the doorway across from you, “Where am I?”

He returned giving you another smile as you finally realized his bare feet and loose silk pants under his deep maroon velvet robe and loose flowing hair from his crownless head, “My room. Or my spare room I should say, my bed is past the bath we share, but I moved my work things in here to keep an eye on you through the past week.”

Ignoring your looming panic attack you asked, “How’s Thrain?”

His smile grew as he glanced at you setting the tray across his lap, “Safely back in Erebor, fully fed, rested with his injuries healed. Your companion Bilbo requested a trip here as well. The Dwarves are anxious to see you again tough they understand you’re needing your rest.”

You smirked back giving the chains a gentle tug, “Not sure what they’d think of these though.”

He shot you a playful glare in return, “You caused quite a panic, one they shared in. They’ll be grateful I managed to assure you heal safely. No matter the method. Bilbo should be arriving in the morning along with a Dwarf named Ori. One of the more behaved I believe, their scribe in hope of recording your journey.”

Finishing your meal after your pleasant conversation with the King he claimed your tray and returned holding a stack of notes he had to go through. Relaxing along your side settling with his legs propped up ignoring the now loose tie causing his robe to slide open as he rested the notes in his hands resting on his bare chest as you eased down again. Drawing his eye catching your slightly pained wiggle to settle again and close your eyes. Trying to ignore the scantily clad king at your side missing his smile taking in your resting features before his shifting closer against your side and another gentle peck he landed on your cheek making your eyes blink open again as he turned back to his notes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Get’s a bit dark for the reader between fluff. Depressing back story including being sold as a slave. Mentioned abuse, attack on OC.

Shifting your legs along the blankets, you gave a quick smile to the messenger that walked in eyeing the bandage wrapping your right leg peeking out from under your burnt orange gifted dress matching the one over your left arm and chest under the dress. Sitting up, you propped your arms on your bent knees while the King sat up flipping through the pages, he stole a glance at you while the messenger left bowing his head at you. Stealing another peck on your cheek he smiled at you saying, “I have to see to this.”

You nodded and turned forward again resting your chin on your knees causing him to pause and sigh, softly gripping the chain at the end hooked into the wall with a muttered phrase releasing it drawing your eyes over to him offering his hand, “It’s a short walk to the meeting room. We’ll be in the one in the eastern garden so there will be plenty to keep you occupied through it if you get bored.” Helping you up to your feet his smile grew as his hand gently brushed along your cheek leaving another gentle kiss on your forehead. With a gentle turn after lowering his hands you claimed your first step feeling his hand easing across your lower back careful to avoid your hidden bandages through his supporting you on the walk to the meeting room, choosing to remain in his robe and sleeping pants.

Somewhere between his room and the meeting room the King had hooked the other end of the chain around his free wrist. Walking in the room, bearing it proudly as if it were some symbol of his willingness to protect you, only stirring a string of nightmares you knew you were going to have, ones you had hoped to never have again since the last time over a century ago. With another gentle smile and a peck on the cheek the King helped you into your chair before claiming his beside you. Laying the notes out before him stealing another glance at you before turning his eyes to focus on the meeting. 

Halfway between listening and admiring the view Thranduil took advantage of a spare moment of silence to mentally promise a stroll through the gardens if you were up for it after. Following the monotonous tones flowing from the Elves around him Thranduil did his best to hide his envious bubbling anger at the nearly enamored gaze the view had drawn from you, one he’d only caught a glimpse of since you had arrived.

Patiently he sat through it alongside you, without a single word past his promise or touch past his stolen brushing along your fingers as he did.  _Surely you felt the same for him, he could see the affection in your gazes and yet something hindered you. But hopefully you would ease into his arms, as soon as this chain nonsense was done away with, surely you could see the reasoning behind it. He couldn’t risk your safety or your health, not again, not when he’d nearly lost you through those rough weeks of healing._

Once it finally ended Thranduil smiled softly at the Council members while they filed out making sure to bow their heads to you as well. Still seated Thranduil gave you another smile before rising and offering his hand to show you to the gardens. Leading you through it as a row of guards curiously stole gazes at you walking beside the King in his deliberately slow pace to ease any pain you might have.

Stealing an upward glance Thranduil softly smiled at you while watched the moonlight causing your skin and eyes to glow brightly as he asked, “Did you enjoy Rivendell?”

Shifting your eyes they met his softened gaze, “It was, beautiful. Everything I’d heard about it being. More water falls than I thought.”

He chuckled softly, “So between our Kingdoms, which would you choose?”

Drawing in a breath you looked forward again through your thinking before you answered, “For a steady flow of guests I would choose Rivendell, although I’m not sure how often the Dwarves and Men from Dale and Esgaroth would visit here. For the location I would choose here, I think I prefer the trees to being surrounded by water in an open crevice. And lastly would be Lothlorien, where I’d only go to meet Lord Celeborn, who I really need to apologize to, I think I broke his Wife. But I don’t think I’d stay for very long that’s an awful lot of stairs to climb just to get anywhere, and I have a terrible habit of falling.”

Meeting his eyes again you caught his growing smile as he held in his chuckles responding, “All very valid reasons. As for Lord Celeborn he and Lord Elrond should be here in the morning as well, both wished to speak with you now that you’re doing better. In Galadriel’s case her Ring broke her long ago, none of that blame is placed on you, she will heal in time when she reaches the West.”

“She’s sailing?”

“Lord Celeborn had her chained and escorted to the Grey Havens to be set out for her attacking you. Those mental wounds were too deep from him to heal alone, now only the Valar can tend to them.” Catching your still unsure gaze his hand curled around yours raising your knuckles to his lips to gently kiss and lower again to ease his fingers through yours. “Again, none of your doing.”

“Seems to be a pattern growing with chaining women among Elves.” Even without looking you could feel his growing smirk at your mumbled comment.

Looking out over the pond reflecting the moonlight something glimmering near the bottom caught your eye, only to draw Thranduil’s arm tightly around your back pulling you back to his side, “You shouldn’t get too close to the water, you might fall in.”

Smirking you slid your fingers around the chain wrapped around your wrist dangling across your palm saying, “You know, funny thing about chains,” Your smirk grew as his eyes were now locked on you with his same soft smile, “They work both ways.”

His brow rose only to see you flick the chain up looping it around the King as you pulled him closer to the water in a half jump. Sending you crashing through the frigid lake to sink down just below the surface as you uncurled him and caught his eye with a smile before reaching the surface with him right beside you unable to get mad. Eyeing your glowing form giggling as you tread water right beside him he asked, “Satisfied?”

You giggled again and shook your head, “There’s something glowing in the lake.”

Exhaling softly while you dipped under the surface he eyed the guards that had approached before claiming a breath feeling the chain tighten before its tug, to slip under and follow you. Ignoring his once again wide open robe and glowing bare chest when he reached your side, curiously eyeing the glowing object in the lake. You reached and uncovered curiously eyeing under the water before climbing again. 

Pausing halfway, Thranduil glanced back at you spotting your hand land on your bandaged thigh causing him to join your side and curl your arms around his neck, carrying you up to the surface easing your legs around his waist in an partly underwater piggyback ride. Reaching the surface his hand gripped yours eyeing the stone held before him saying, “Lovely, Alexandrite. I haven’t seen one this size before.”

Glancing back giving you an impressed smile about the orange sized stone you were holding as he eyed you admiring his slicked back wet glowing locks making his smile grow before he started swimming again. Giving you a closer look at the statues in the fountain holding his grip on your calves making sure you didn’t leave your safe spot around his waist. Nearing the statues you shifted your arms on his shoulders to ask, “You can let me down now.”

He chuckled securing his footing at the base of the fountain gripping your legs and spinning you around to his front drawing a shocked gasp from you making him smile as he sat you on the rim around the fountain with his hands planted on either side of you with a smirk, “You’re tired, I should take you back. Get you safely back in bed. Where it’s soft and dry.”

Rolling your eyes you settled back against the shin of the statue behind you exhaling making him smirk larger, “Oh yes, safe, dry and chained to the wall.”

Rising to be closer to you his eyes locked with yours bearing a tender gaze as he said, “I merely wish for you to be safe. As soon as your wounds are mended you’re free to roam as you wish, I could not bear you leaving again as you did before, wounded as terribly as you were.”

Inching closer to you his eyes caught your swallowing before your trembling whisper, “You really don’t want to do that.”

Barely an inch from your lips he whispered, “I really do.” Stealing another blurred glimpse of your eyes his lips closed the distance landing on yours, leaning in closer with a soft sigh at your near melting against his lips through the kiss that ended bringing another brief kiss. After a gentle pressing of his forehead to your he smiled and turned pulling you around his back again for the trip back to the edge of the lake to let you down again.

Smiling at you again through his dripping fingers brushing your wet curls behind your ear and leaned in again for another lingering kiss. Stroking your cheek again his hand trailed along your neck and down your back leading you through the trail again with a gentle hand on your back, collecting his notes on the way to drop them on his desk.

Blinking through your looming tears at his sudden undeserving burst of affection towards you left your new treasure on the table beside your bag filled with your other gems. Holding back your gasp and flinch the King’s hands looped around your middle peering over your shoulder glancing at you saying, “I’ve sent for the healers to check your wounds and re-bandage them.” Inching your head to face him his eyes locked on yours as his fingers left your middle to unhook the chain around your wrist as he pled softly, “Please don’t run, my heart can’t bear it again.”

Nodding at him a soft smile grew on his face a he closed the distance again pressing another kiss to your lips stealing another gentle brush against your back turning to his room while the healers entered. Bowing their heads to him as he passed them catching their knowing glances through his gaze back at you while he shut his door to his bedroom casting the chains aside on a chair beside the door. Stripping out of his wet clothes he heard your doors being shut and the healers easing you down on the chaise lounge. Allowing them better ease at checking and wrapping your wounds again, before helping you into a set of pants and a loose shirt nearly reaching your knees before they helped you into bed again shocked to see your chains had been removed.

Turning to leave, the Healers roamed past the King’s door giving it a gentle knock as they left stirring the curious King to pop his head out spotting you easing your fingers through your hair with a growing smile and crossing to join your side again. In a fresh robe and pair of sleeping pants and dried and combed hair, covering you securely setting the book he’d carried in his lap while fluffing your pillows and settling beside you, “I thought you might like these. We normally read them to children but a lot of our other novels in our libraries tend to refer to them often. Would you like me to read them to you?”

“You don’t have to.”

Smiling larger he leaned in stealing another kiss on your lips and settled back again at your side opening the book, “I am aware of that fact. But I wish to, so relax Love.”

Stealing a glance at him you eyed his content expression as he flipped to the first story and began to read. Lingering at your side until you had fallen asleep allowing him another chance to kiss your forehead before moving to the chaise lounge not far from your bed to sleep there in his new habit to keep close if needed.

..

Stirring from his sleep Thranduil inched up. Catching a glimpse of your frantic breathing  followed by a sudden jolt backward through a choked gasp kicking free from the blankets, sending him charging for you gripping you through your halfway dazed whimpered pleas. Drawing you securely into his lap his arms gripped you tightly through your muffled sobs you let out against his chest. Holding you until you’d finally snapped back to reality as he wondered at your foreign mumbles gripping around the lower half of your shirt. Gently rocking you in his arms he waved the pair of guards that entered at the noise away, keeping you firmly in his grip through the end of your tears and into your tight embrace around his torso through your lingering trembling. Pressing a kiss to your temple his hand stroked across your back as he repeated, “You’re safe here, no one will hurt you.”

Relaxing in his grip his fingers gently tilted your head back to meet his gaze as he asked, “What does ‘Leo’ mean?”

With parting lips he watched your eyes fill with tears again causing his to do the same as you squeaked out, “My-,” His eyes lowered catching your hands sliding over your stomach as you said, “My S-.”

Meeting your eyes again he asked, “Son?” His answer came with another set of loose tears and a nod through your lip quivering as he curled you against his chest again to wait out your tears, holding you tightly asking, “Did you have to leave him to come here?”

Shaking your head you squeaked out, “I, too early.”

His arms tightened around you through your next violent shiver as you drew a shuddering breath, “That is an immeasurable loss. Is the father waiting for you?”

Your head shook against his chest, “No.”

Easing his fingers through your hair he gently kissed your forehead again softly saying, “It changes nothing you know, my heart is entirely yours, no matter how slowly you wish to go, I am yours, I will wait.” Cradling you to his chest he slid you back to your former warm spot easing you down again in his arm covering you both asking, “Did you want to try and sleep again?”

Shaking your head you replied in a weak whisper, “Would you read to me again?”

His soft smile returned pressing another kiss to your forehead replying, “Of course, whatever you wish.” Easing back he turned claiming the book from your bedside table and slide back to your side, smiling as you rested against his shoulder listening to him reading. Eventually your eyes closed and you finally claimed a brief nap curled across his chest firmly in his grip again until the sun rose.

Opening his eyes again one of the guards entered giving a simple bow giving you a timid glance and gently linked his mind to the King’s wishing not to disturb your sleep after your nightmare,  _“Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn have arrived, also the Dwarf Company had reached the inner ring of the forest.”_

Thranduil nodded his head glancing down at you then back up at the guard stealing another concerned gaze saying,  _“She is simply resting. I’ll be along shortly to greet them.”_

Bowing his head again the guard left as you stirred. Blinking your eyes open at the soft click of the door you looked up at the softly smiling King as he said, “Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn are here.” Slowly you inched up wiping your face and feeling his arms curl around you again for another gentle hug leaving a gentle kiss on your cheek. “I’m going to get dressed, would you like to come down and meet them or bring them up here? Apparently the Dwarf Company are also near the inner circle of the forest as well.”

“I thought it was just Bilbo and Ori.”

He smiled at you again, “The Company must be eager to see you again. I can send the others away if you wish.”

Your head shook, “No. Might as well get it over with now.” Trailing his path across the room back to his you eased off the bed feeling the ache from your lingering bruises around your sealed cuts and crossed to your dresser. Gently gripping the comb gifted to you resting there to ease through your hair making it appear somewhat decent as you glanced in the mirror on the vanity nearby assuring your face didn’t give away too much of your pain. Straightening up you crossed to wait beside his door flashing him a flickering smile drawing his hand to your cheek again through his caring gaze, “If you get tired or simply wish to rest let me know I’ll send them all away again.”

You nodded accepting his hand easing across your back once again to lead you through to the formal sitting room in the Royal Wing where the Elf Lords rose to their feet giving you a once over with their eyes noticing the large number of bandages still coating you sending a sting through their chests at the pain you must be feeling right then. Smiling at the pair you glanced between them at their heads bowing to you before Thranduil eased you into the large armchair across from theirs while tea and a simple selection of snacks were set out beside you all. Claiming the seat at your side Thranduil prepared your tea for you as Lord Elrond said, “Miss Tiger, We’re so relieved you’re making such a recovery already.” Through his soft smile his eyes locked on yours spotting that same shaky wall from before, trapping in your hidden pain, crumbling and ready to fall.

“Merely bruises and a few bad scars I’m guessing.”

Thranduil passed you your tea carefully saying, “The scars will fade once the bruises heal. That’s normally how we manage them.” Smiling softly you accepted the tea and claimed a slow sip.

Shifting your eyes over you caught Lord Celeborn inching forward accepting the cup Thranduil was offering him as well before saying, “Miss Tiger, I owe you an especially lengthy apology for how my former Wife behaved. She was not herself.”

“Former?”

He nodded, “Sailing West is a tricky process and under the situation she will never be the same Elleth once she is returned to health. She will most likely be granted another life if the worst arrives. But Galadriel will diminish and reform. Should I sail there is an option for us to try again, but that is an altogether more difficult conversation to handle.”

“I’m not upset with her, I understand, perhaps not fully, but at least somewhat of the weight she had to carry and the effect it, had.” Their eyes trailed over you catching the tremble in your voice as a set of tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you claimed another sip through Elrond lowering his gifted cup while Thranduil’s hand gently smoothed over your back.

Elrond’s brows pressed together giving you a concerned gaze, “Does it still weigh on you?”

“The Ring. I know it was foolish to leave when I did, but, it hurt so much. I couldn’t wait. It wouldn’t stop talking about-.”

Thranduil softly asked, “About Leo?” You nodded and he turned to face the pair, “Her Son, Leo. She lost him early, still carrying him.”

Their lips parted and they set their drinks aside seeing the fully exposed wound still bleeding openly deep in your heart and crossed to kneel before you holding your hands while Thranduil claimed your cup as it nearly toppled from your trembling fingers as you said, “300 years, and it, never stops. He shouldn’t have talked about him, it wasn’t right. Just downright cruel.” Looking up at the door a warm trail slid down your cheek towards a guard with a pained expression after spotting you before bowing and announcing the arrival of the Company.

The Elf Lords rose around you freeing you to wipe your cheeks and rise to your feet eyeing the Company along with their fiery haired Cousin Dain, Thrain bearing a large smile and a Dam nearly identical to Thorin in a heavily embroidered deep blue gown eyeing your hidden bandages with a slightly pained expression. 

Before Thranduil could say anything Thorin had already crossed the room to you after your steps you’d taken towards Bilbo and Ori. With a relieved smile Thorin said, “Kurkarukê, I’m so glad to see you.”(My Tiny Raven) Moving right before you, cupping your cheeks and firmly kissing you. Frozen in place you heard Thranduil’s shaky exhale while his fists clenched and a firm glare fixed on the Dwarf King as he fought against his instinct to kill him waiting for an explanation.

Pulling back Thorin’s smile dimmed through his own teary eyes as his thumbs wiped the tears coating your cheeks, “Thorin, I-.”

His head shook and he said, “Firstly, I owe you a terrible amount of apologies. I fumbled our courtship terribly. But I swear to you I will be a better Husband than I have been.”

Barely above a whisper you squeaked out, “What?”

Thranduil’s eyes landed on you with a curious gaze eyeing the pair of you realizing one of you was obviously mistaken as Thorin continued curling his hands around yours, “My Nephews mentioned my Son Thor before I had managed to mention him to you and I am terribly sorry for the impression of me it must have stirred in your mind and the doubts it brought with it. And I understood your wish to stay here when they informed me of it. Why wouldn’t you assume I was married hearing I have a Son, it’s a logical response, and you’re not familiar with all the details of my Kin, but I would love it, when you’re not as upset with me of course, if you’d meet him. He’s so anxious to meet you, keeps asking about His new Mother.”

Once again you squeaked out, “What?” Now feeling a deep pulsing ache from the wounds across your back and leg causing you to pale slowly as you felt yourself nearing the urge to pass out from it. Turning back Thorin’s hands left yours as Thrain moved forward with a soft chuckle sharing a list of things Thror had mentioned doing with you when you arrived, eyeing your glance at Thranduil as he asked you in a soft voice in your mind,  _“Did you know you were married?”_

_“I kissed him once, and barely spoke with him after when I heard about Thor.”_

He nodded and asked,  _“You do understand we are married?”_

_“I, married, I thought maybe engaged..”_

_“Do you consent to our marriage?”_  You nodded and he smiled softly at you,  _“Then I will settle this.”_

Stepping forward to your side he eyed the Dwarf pair speaking before Thrain turned saying to you, “You didn’t mention you were my Daughter-in-law when we met.”

The eyes of the Dwarves settled on you as you replied, “I didn’t know.”

Thorin’s lips parted as Thranduil said, “Perhaps we should sit for this discussion.”

Thorin’s voice lowered slightly as he fought back a growl catching his hand gently easing you back to your chair, “I don’t see why it would be your place to decide how this discussion happens.”

Turning back to the Dwarf King Thranduil plainly stated, “My Wife is injured and should not be standing for this discussion.”

Lowering his eyes to you Thorin asked, “You cast me off? Abandoned our union all together?” His hands unclenched and he took a step closer to you pleading through free flowing tears, “You’re my One, Please don’t do this! Don’t abandon me for this one mistake!”

The Companies’ mouths dropped open as the Princes fought to keep their heads up struggling against their tears for possibly ruining their Uncle’s marriage. Drawing in a breath you asked, “How exactly are we married?”

Thorin blinked through his tears stating, “We kissed, and you pocketed the candle Oin gave you symbolizing our glowing future together.”

“So, that.” Raising your hand you brushed your hair from your face back behind your ear, “Thorin, where I’m from the man proposes, outright after a lengthy relationship and a clear understanding between them. No offence but how was I to guess a kiss and a candle meant marriage. It’s like saying if I skipped a stone five times I’d be a Captain of an Army.”

Thorin slid his fingers over the edges of his fur lined vest and mumbled, “King actually.”

Your shoulders drooped as you asked, “Excuse me?”

Thorin wet his lips, “Part of the coronation is the customary stone skipping contest, you have to get five skips before you can be named King.”

Covering your face you mumbled in italian as he eyed your ring, “That is ridiculous.” Sighing you locked eyes with him, “Thorin, we barely spoke before, and after and I was really just supposed to assume marriage? Especially with hearing about Thor, which I understand fully now, so no more apologies about it.” Glancing at the Princes you pointed a finger at them saying, “Stop that, I’m not mad at you.”

Looking back to Thorin you caught his second timid step towards you with a slightly hopeful glimmer in his eyes, “You’re not refusing me then?”

Your hand shifted to Thranduil saying, “I-.”

Crouching at your side Thranduil caught your eyes with a soft smile saying, “In this world a Woman may take as many Husbands as she wishes. If you wish to we can make this work for you.”

Looking back to Thorin you asked, “I’m supposed to have two Husbands?”

Thorin drew closer kneeling before you, “If you would accept me.”

“I thought you two didn’t like each other.”

Easing his hand over yours Thranduil held your hand meeting your eye, “We’re marrying you, not each other, and in time any petty arguments will ease.”

Claiming your other hand Thorin nodded with a soft smile in return, “We can work everything out.”

“You both barely know me. If you did-.”

Dis quickly crossed the room shooing her Brother aside as she pulled the chair on your left against yours claiming your hands with an easy smile as Thorin settled on the stool at your feet as Thranduil held his spot resting his hands on the arm of your chair while Dis said, “Now, I’m Dis, your Sister. All that can be settled later.  With things like this it always starts with courtship, even after the marriage has already happened. Plus, they both have heirs already so it lessens the pressure even more. So, you mentioned learning each other, you’ve met our Father, what about your family name first? Or is it simply Tiger?”

“Um, we don’t share our true names. But my Father called me Rowena on documents, though that wasn’t my name either, it was something with an R. He picked the nickname Tiger when my freckles appeared.”

She nodded as Ori claimed the stool beside her writing it all down before she asked, “What about your Family?”

Her smile dimmed slightly while Thranduil and Thorin shifted closer to you seeing your discomfort while the others settled around you in the empty chairs while Tauriel and Legolas claimed the two behind Thranduil’s back. “Well, last time I saw them I had, 9 Brothers and 5 Sisters.” Their jaws nearly dropped at the numbers, “My, um, Parents were from different clans. Breaking rules to have us, so he could visit under the week of the full moon but had to leave again after. He, there were always battles, and he fell when I was nine. My Mother married again. And our people needed land.” Her grip on your hands tightened as your tears filled your eyes again, “And a man came offering a trade. Gave our clan 5000 acres in exchange for five females, including me.” Deadly silent around you they all watched the tears stream openly across your blank expression, “I was 13, the youngest taken, we were split up. The man kept me, his clan only had one rule for the bartered females, no babies. But I thought, if they could just feel it, they wouldn’t-.”

Your voice trailed off in a squeak before a shaky exhale as Thranduil softly said, “Leo.” You nodded and he softly informed the curious Dwarf King at his side, “Her Son.”

With a pained expression Thorin’s hand rested cautiously on your knee as you sniffled and continued, “He found out, and he wouldn’t stop, and they” Drawing in another trembling breath, “Wouldn’t stop him. And then they took Leo, after...There was a, a war between a third clan. And they wanted him. So I, shifted and flew until I found them, and I told them where to find him on his hunt. These so called enemies of ours saw what they’d let him do, and all I asked was for them to make it as painful and slow as possible. They did. When he was found they wiped out the entire clan and they took us with them. Hid me. But we couldn’t stay, we weren’t kin, marked untouchable. So the one that promised us safety took us as far as he could and we stayed there, hiding. But the others left eventually and we lost contact. I hid for 300 years trying to be as, invisible as possible until they found me, apparently after what I did the land was taken back and our village was burned down, and they hunted me for centuries. I flew and I ran until I got on that bus, and I fell asleep and woke up in a tree being poked at by a tower of Dwarves.”

Wiping tears from his cheeks Elrond eyed the tips of your ears finally closing their points through your curls while Dis wiped your cheeks ignoring the wet trails across hers to say, “You are our Queen now. And one thing Dwarf culture forbids is any harm to her, or any woman for that matter. Far more Dwarf than you realize already. Even Kings, harming a woman brings death as the payment. Everything you have lived through, you’re still breathing, that’s more than what I would say I’d be able to manage. Everything, all of it, you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met, and to put up with this Company, especially Thorin and his moods, that takes a complete different form of strength. None of this, if you wish, leaves this room, but whenever you need to all of us will listen.”

Your eyes shifted between Thranduil and Thorin before the latter said, “Your Son will be marked in our history to be honored properly by all of our Kin, and neither of us will push our union any faster than you wish.”

Thranduil’s hand rose to gently wipe away your next tear, “What he did has no affect on your being intact or our feelings for you, it never will. No one could ever steal that from you.”

“What happens as far as children?”

Thorin, “They will be marked down as both of ours, as per tradition, we’re not going to split them up by whose they are or harm them by doubting their origins.”

“Where are we supposed to live?”

Thranduil eased your curls behind your ear holding his soft smile, “That, we will have to work on that. Perhaps we could try taking turns until something is figured out.”

You chuckled weakly, “What, like building a massive castle between your Kingdoms connecting them?” Catching their considering looks they shared with each other you rolled your eyes catching Elrond and Celeborn’s smirks as you mumbled, “Of course you’re considering it.”

Thranduil, “It would be easier to join our Kingdoms.”

Thorin, “Not even mentioning it would save having to pack up back and forth.”

Dis gently helped you to your feet saying, “You look hungry, let’s get you something to eat.” Giving your hand a gentle pat while the Dwarves all gave you smiles including the Princes who each gladly accepted your hugs and pecks on the cheeks as you followed the Elf Lords that led you through to the dining room. Where they knew a meal was waiting for you as the others spouted out ideas as Bilbo turned and snuck to your side with a gentle hug and a smile with Ori trailing behind him eager to hear more about your journey. 

All staying at your side through the meal and even through to your return to your bed for another nap curled up under your covers as they rejoined the group to sit for a second meal. Listening to the first draft of the plans before settling in their rooms Thranduil offered for the night before he and Thorin both went to your room. Settling around the table in his private office, keeping the door open for a clear view of you as they continued the planning for their courtships and the new castle before settling on either side of you for a nap of their own.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but it continues the story. Gets the filler bit out of the way and the next part will be all big and fluffy with more bonding between the new hubbys.

Slowly your eyes opened again to glance through the large window looking out towards Erebor in the distance, the image of a massive stretching castle from your youth burned into your mind for centuries now finally making sense. Lowering your gaze you eyed the worn journal in your bag you’d bartered for from Ori shortly after your painful entrance to this world in an attempt to try and silence your recurring thought racing through your mind endlessly. In a soft creak the book opened to your dozens of sketches you flipped through once again before turning and closing it for your walk out to the group of voices muddled through the hall between you and Thranduil’s study. Upon reaching the door you peered inside at the full group of Dwarves beside the Elf Lords all peering over the table coated in ideas as Bilbo and Gandalf sat alongside the fireplace puffing away on their pipes.

Quietly your knuckles rose to rap against the doorframe drawing their eyes to you, including Thranduil who smiled as he extended his hand palm up inviting you in awhile saying, “No need to ever request entrance, Love.”

You nodded walking inside looking over the designs yourself as Thorin shifted a step closer to you saying, “Same for Erebor, Kurkarukê. Did you get enough rest?”

With a nod you replied, “Yes, are Elven herbs supposed to work slowly then kick into effect all at once?” Your eyes met with Thranduil as his head tilted slightly.

His eyes dropped to your now un-bandaged hand you held up after sliding your long sleeve higher on your arm revealing the vanished bruised and scabs drawing Thranduil to your side in a few long steps before his kneeling at your feet. Reaching out after a glance up at you he eased up the hem of your dress revealing your scar bearing lower leg where your formerly still blistered burns had been. His hand folded the dress around your knee as Elrond joined his side with Celeborn right behind them saying, “It must have been the completion of your full shift.”

Elrond, “Yes, now at least your scars should be easily mended as well.” He smiled up at you while Thranduil rose to catch Dis gently folding back the bandage on your chest revealing the scattered tips of white scars from scrapes from Smaug’s scales on his tail he’d hit you with.

Meeting Thranduil’s gaze you let out a weak smile as he stated, “I’ll have our Healers prepare the scar soaking herbs, should fade nicely in one sitting, two at the most.”

You nodded then met Ori’s eye as he spotted the journal in your hands and asked, “You thought up some ideas, Mrs Tiger?”

You nodded again watching your husbands shifting to stand at your sides, looking on as your fingers grazed over the cover of the book, “My, people had a belief that the dreams we carry that have yet to pass are glimpses of our futures begins us to run towards them.” You caught Ori copying your words on your eye’s path to Thorin as he inched closer to your side as you eased the journal open and said, “When I was little I kept having these dreams bout a castle.”

Their lips parted as you set the loose sketches onto the table drawing soft gasps from those around you, softly Thorin tapped one asking, “Is this grass, inside the mountain?”

You nodded, “Yes, leading between the greenhouses and markets.”

Thranduil, “These fountains are incredible. His eyes blinking curiously as he could have sworn his spotting the water shifting on the page itself .”

Dain nodded, “It certainly appears quite grand, course it would have to be to stretch between our kin’s lands.”

Celeborn, “That is a great deal of marble and gems though, to manage this design.”

Elrond lifted another view of the kingdom revealing an entrance carved from the side of a mountain, “These appear to be carved out of a rock wall.”

You nodded, “In my mind it was carved from a ring of mountains.”

Wetting his lips Thorin softly stated at your side, “Dearest, I adore these designs, however, we cannot create a mountain for this, but we could add some unpolished stones to the outer walls if you wished to give it that effect. But even these designs would take quite some time to build.”

Your eyes shifted to Gandalf as Bilbo asked, “Gandalf, you can do magic-.”

Gandalf smirked exhaling a plume of smoke as he answered, “I can, but that is not magic Bilbo. I have not the knowledge or ability to create or shape the lands of these lands.”

“You might not-,” all eyes shifted to you as you timidly continued, “We’re, it’s only supposed to remain within clans, but, my people, we can.”

Gandalf’s brow rose as he remembered his first thoughts of you being far more powerful than you first appeared. “Your people?”

“The others, they called us witches.” His brow ticked higher, “I was taken long before any schools had formed yet, and it was all clan taught. But for centuries I’ve stored up what I could and I kept it for when it was needed.” Their eyes all glanced at your now glimmering stud earrings before their shine dulled again. “Not long before I woke up here, my friend, one among the taken, her Son, Albus introduced me to a friend of his, Nicholas. They helped teach me, got me enrolled in a great school, of course I was far older than the usual students but they’ve had a few rare cases like me before.” Their eyes all lowered to the spine of the book you eased a small carved wand out of a deep cherry colored stick drawing Gandalf closer to it like a magnet feeling the object funneling your pool of hidden magic causing you to glow brightly in a near formless figure to him and the Elves and Bilbo.

Gandalf gasped softly, “You’re a Maiar.”

His voice trailing off as you glanced at Thorin eyeing your wand as he asked, “That stick, it helps how?”

Your soft smile drawing one from him, “It’s a wand, sort of like Gandalf’s staff.”

Thranduil, “This magic, can quicken the construction?”

You turned your head to meet his eyes that glowed reflecting your light as you replied, “I know a spell that can raise mountains and shape them.” Making his lips part, “Does that,”

Thranduil’s hand rose to gently fold around yours, “This changes nothing about how we love you.”

Thorin’s hand gently claimed your other wrist, trailing his fingers gently to your hand still clutching your wand loosely, offering you a kind smile, “You can shape mountains Dearest Kurkarukê, same as our kin, who would love to see your design spring to life.”

…

All behind you in a half circle the group watched as you stared into the distance between the outer mountain wall between Erebor and the balcony you were grouped on, drawing in a deep breath the Elves eyed your glow growing as you softly spoke in an ancient tongue known only to your kin stirring a hint of a memory from Gandalf back to the gardens Manwe and Varda had housed and taught him in.

Exhaling slowly you raised your wand pointing it at the distance as the group around you eyed the small peaks rising between you, one at a time until they met with the borders of both lands, sealing tightly to both with massive gates on each side of thick shimmering fire opals. With parted lips they eyed the gem carved railings on the various balconies reaching out to the overlapping half circles of land working down a good section of one of the peaks for small gardens to the smial looking homes carved into the sides of it. 

Following behind you the group all examined your new kingdom in awe after your pocketing your wand, freeing your hands for your husbands to hold. Each peak growing far more intricate the more they examined them, the center one coated in enchanted mountain walls allowing the sun to shine through, surrounded by green fields of grass inside, with each a great number of smials. One especially drawing an excited bounce from Bilbo as he pointed at a familiar green circular door in a large hill, his head turned to face you as he asked, “Is that-?”

You nodded, “I hope you don’t mind, I moved it.”

He shook his head, “Why would I mind?!” His feet carried him inside in a race leaving only the echo of a set of giggles followed by his voice calling out, “It’s all here!” He stepped out again curling you in a tight hug you happily returned once your hands were freed. “Thank you!”

You giggled softly, “You have always had a place in the lands I chose for my home.” Turning your head you asked Gandalf, “Do you think some of the other Hobbits would be up for moving?”

A playful twinkle grew in his eyes, “I suppose some might be convinced to move.”

Your smile grew wider and you met Bilbo’s eye again as he stated, “My Sister especially, and a few others I’m certain would gladly be rid of the Sackville-Bagginses.”

Peering up again your husbands smiled as you twisted slightly sending your long skirt into an easy twirl drawing soft chuckles from them. Their hands moved to claim yours again for the rest of your tour ending with the large gate opening inside Erebor’s main entrance hall. The Dwarves inside jumping as their opening only to relax then gasp at the vast kingdom behind you, all letting out a cheer at Thorin’s announcement that these lands were their new Queen’s to rule in a hope to join your kingdoms. All eyes scanned over you at your path into the mountain, following Thorin’s guidance towards the Royal wing where a suddenly standing young Dwarf beside his fiery haired and heavily bearded elder cousin eyed you closely with a slowly growing smile as his Father introduced you to the pair.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Queen Ravenclaw” The words rippled through the Mountain and again from the young Prince before you. Those same strikingly blue eyes from your Dwarf King looked back at you from the eager teen stepping closer at his Father’s urging as his Cousin did the same repeating your new title.

In a glance at Thorin you repeated, “Ravenclaw?”

Weakly he chuckled and replied, “Ori mentioned once in your journals you’d drawn a crest under that name.”

Your soft smile grew as you replied, “In wizarding school it was the name of the house I was sorted into.”

Thranduil, “You were sorted into houses?”

You nodded, “When you’re admitted you’re sorted into four houses to be surrounded by students like you, personality and intelligence wise, to help your studies go smoother I suppose. The founder shared my written name, Rowena. Albus thought it fitting when I was sorted into her house when he learned she married into the line of the man who freed me.”

Thorin smiled at you, “Do you object to the title?”

You shook your head, “No, I suppose it is more fitting than having a mountain forced to call me Tiger for the rest of my life.”

Fili, Kili, “Well we’re still calling you Tiger Auntie.”

You smirked at the pair then looked to the young Dwarves before you as Thorin eased his arm around his Son’s shoulders as Thor asked, “You really faced Smaug alone? As a Raven?”

You nodded, “Yes. Not the largest dragon I’ve faced. Though in my old world those could easily be reasoned with.”

Thranduil shifted to stand closer to your side as Gimli replied, “Reason, I’ve not heard of any Dragon that could be reasoned with.”

With a weak chuckle Thor’s eyes looked over the vast difference from your resting and slightly exhausted resting face to your growing smile, “Well, here the Dragons have been corrupted. In my world they’re giant like giant kittens, ornery scale coated creatures just aching to have their heads rubbed in the right spots.” Again you giggled softly, “Two very different worlds, I know. Still, gave it a try, had to use a trap.” Your eyes shifted to Thorin again, “Did I do too much damage to the forge?”

Thorin shook his head, “Do, statues and the chains and buckets are far easier to replace and repair than the giant smeltors, which thankfully are still intact, well, except for the copper one, but we rarely use that. When we move his backside from off of it we can begin the rebuild.”

“Did you need help with that?”

He smiled at you sweetly, “I would first have you set up here comfortably at least until we can set up where we will all sleep and eat and work out the finer details of our courtships. Besides, after all the travel and wandering we need to get our people back into reclaiming this mountain for ourselves again.”

In the doorway a messenger Raven flew through landing on Dain’s shoulder and releasing a message that caused his brows to furrow and he said, “Hmm, it seems my Council is unable to locate the proper urgency of forming lists of all the returning Dwarves. Lazy mules.” Curiously his eyes shifted to you as he asked, “My Queen, you wouldn’t happen to have a spell to send a shout at them, would you?”

Your smile grew as you replied, “We have howlers, but it would take a time to get there.” Your eyes scanned over the walls mumbling, “I need a closet.”

Balin looked around as well and pointed at the door behind you asking, “Anything in particular you need inside?”

After a soft giggle you walked to the closet drawing your wand from your sleeve and tracing along the doorframe muttering a hushed spell that shifted the knob to have a dial over it with a symbol of a boar. Upright again after finishing the outline you turned the dial sounding a soft click before your hand landed on the knob you turned and stepped back revealing the portal to a closet near the front gate. Through the door puzzled guards peeked at you then bowed curiously to their King who laughed and clapped his hands together before gently patting your shoulder when he reached your side, “Thank you, My Queen.” In a glance back at Thorin he replied, “Won’t be too long.”

Thorin replied with a nod then watched his Cousin leave through the doorway before you turned to face him and slid your wand back again glancing between your impressed Husbands. “I was thinking, I added some extra doorways to the rooms for us in the new Kingdom. You could both keep your own rooms for when you wanted to be alone or work, or what have you, and we could, I don’t know, eat together in the middle. I could also add doorways to the Blue Mountains and the Elven Kingdoms if you wanted. For easier travel.”

Thranduil smiled at you softly, “I think that’s a great idea.”

Thorin nodded, “Especially for our kin moving back. We have some old store rooms near the gates to help with the transfer.”

Thrain, “This trick of yours could be useful for other conquests as well. Moria for example.”

Thorin glanced back at him, “We’ve just finished a war, I won’t start another.”

A string of shouts echoed through the doorway ending when Dain stormed back again with a growing smile the closer he got, “Apologies. Shout mind us now.” His hands patted together, “What did I miss?”

Thrain, “Dain, clearly you agree with me, march on Moria using one of these doorways?”

Dain glanced at you the Thorin before sighing, “Thrain, I understand your reasoning, but we cannot risk our kin when we’ve just won back this land from that beast. Not for a rat nest of goblins.”

Softly you repeated, “Rat nest. Hmm.”

Gently you tapped the tip of your finger to your lips and turned to glance at the enchanted door that closed as the dial glowed adding an M to it for Moria before opening again to a darkened vast hall packed with goblins that froze and turned to grin at you all menacingly. Before the group could blink or push the youngest among you behind them or shout for weapons your wand was drawn and extended before your muttering, “Fiendfyre.” From the tip of your wand a jet of flames shot out shifting into a swarm of fiery serpents racing through the halls and hallways. 

Singing each doorway to seek out each and every creature through the vast kingdom within moments only to coil together menacingly in the vast pillar filled hall you had all entered cautiously before a giant roar sounded and brought a giant Balrog stirring a gasp from the Elves. Protectively Thranduil slid his arm over your middle shifting his body in front of you only to pause halfway at the serpents biting at it and coiling around it, crushing it to death and leaving a giant cloud of ash in its midst. A soft dousing spell drew the serpents to slither back into your wand before you raised your arm casting a mirroring spell for the ceiling of the mines to mimic the sky paired with a spell to seal it properly.

A weak disbelieving chuckle sounded behind you as a thick hand slid across your back, your head turned to find Thorin pulling you into a tight hug as the Dwarves and even the Elves cheered and chattered happily while Bilbo looked on at the vast hall in awe. Against your shoulder in the pine scented embrace he rumbled, “My Dearest Kurkarukê, you never cease to amaze me. Please don’t believe you ever have to hide any of your abilities from us.” Then his lips warmly met yours in a gentle kiss as his hand cupped your cheek lovingly with his eyes locked deeply onto yours.

“I do think we should probably move the door to a better location though. I doubt you would want everyone trekking through your rooms.”

He smiled claiming your hand and said, “Let’s go check that store room.” To which you nodded and eased your free hand, after putting your wand away again, into Thranduil’s, stirring another smile from him as he joined you, raising your hand to kiss your knuckles sweetly along the way. Under Thorin’s other arm Thor smiled through his Father’s peck on his head and wrapped his arm around his back in return for the walk down towards the front gates again.

Around you the Dwarves gathered and watched as you pointed your wand at the doorway casting a pale green border along the paved archways above the storeroom hallway forming a set of dials along it for the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains and now Moria while Thorin explained just what you were doing. When finished, gasps sounded along with pleased chatter before a few willing Dwarves traveled through first before more on the other side claimed the chance to search out their kin or to visit the reclaimed lands.

..

The new portals were formed and the Dwarves got called away to tend to the near frenzied Dwarves all spreading the world through the newly connected kingdoms freeing you to step aside. The soft groan while your hand settled on your forehead brought Thranduil to guide you back to the gate to your connecting kingdom where he lifted you in his arms and carried you through. Softly he asked, “Tired my Love?”

Glancing up at him you smiled replying, “I think I just need to eat.”

He nodded and replied stealing a glance down at Bilbo as his hand fixed the upturned hem on your gown while the King said, “It seems to be near lunchtime, we can eat and my healers can prepare your scar soak. Thorin should be finished by then and we can look over the designs for joining our rooms as you suggested.”

Peering up at him you asked, “Do you actually like that idea?”

His smile grew meeting your eyes, “Yes. It gives us all our own private areas and a communal area as well. Besides, it would make it easier for all of us to merge our kingdoms as well.”

“It might be confusing for the ravens and messengers for a time though, trying to search out one of us.”

“We can figure something out. I’m not certain if you or Thorin would be spending much time in the other’s kingdom past events or parties. Might not be that hard.”

Celeborn, “All that’s needed now is a trip to this, Shire, to bring more Hobbits to fill yours.”

Bilbo looked up at you saying, “After lunch I could write to my Sister and a few of our Cousins, the messenger bird could travel through the Blue Mountains and they could agree on a time and you could possibly move their home as well.”

You nodded at him and rested your head against the King’s shoulder again only to glance up and steal a peck on his cheek spreading his smile before he stole one on your forehead with a soft chuckle and said, “Soon enough your kingdom will be flooded with subjects of your own.”

“I don’t think Hobbits need a ruler.”

Bilbo’s finger raised, “No, but we do need an impartial figure outside our Thain to settle disputes. Sometimes Uncle gets a bit biased.”

“I suppose I can do that.”

Bilbo nodded, “And we can gladly help to add to the plants and veggies you all need.”

Elrond leaned forward catching your eye, “Does it tire you, these doorways?”

You shook your head, “They are easily done and hold for centuries after casting without any drain past the initial setting of them. Did you want one for Rivendell?”

He nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind. After you’ve eaten and rested of course, whenever you’re able.”

You glanced at Celeborn, “Did you want one as well?”

Celeborn, “Yes please. It would be quite useful.”

With a smile at him you replied, “Also, if you have trouble with your borders I could set up some bubble spells.”

Legolas, “Bubble spells?”

You nodded, “It’s a barrier, like an invisible bubble, only your allies can enter at certain points.” In a glance up at Thranduil you added, “I’m still trying to think of the best way to handle the spiders.”  
Thranduil kissed your forehead again, “All in time. No hurry Love.”

Through the center peak you walked through the lands meant for Hobbiton towards the large mansion inside a giant hill under an even larger tree in the center surrounded by fountains fed by the streams through the Hobbiton. In awe they all took in the details of it until they were in the main hall of your rooms already set up with markings for the King’s rooms. With your wand you formed the portal to Greenwood as well as to the same closet in Erebor before you were carried through to the Royal dining hall and sat for the meal the King had mentally sent a request for along the way.

Contently you all shared the meals and the Elf Lords chose the doors you could use as Bilbo giddily wrote out to his Sister Bella, mumbling it aloud as he did,  _“Ready to move…tons of room…inform the Gamgees and the Tooks, tell the Sackville’s nothing…we can be out as soon as the morning if you can manage it, no need to pack, you’ll love it…”_

Through the doorway you had enchanted Thorin curiously found his way to join the Elf Lords and Bilbo while you were sinking into the water sending tingles all over your body while your hands twisted your hair up into a bun to keep it dry. Wetting our lips you glanced up at the doorway when Tauriel slipped inside with the secondary set of oils and salts then sat the embroidered vest and pants she had brought for you while Dis slipped inside with a Dwarven long sleeved blouse in a deep blue coated in thick embroidery matching the fur lined boots and tall thick socks for you.

Her thick boots stopped beside the bath and she settled down crossing her legs in front of her, making sure to cover her lap and smooth her vest over the rounded stomach you had not noticed until now. With a swing the braids hanging from her beaded beard shifted with her smile as she said, “I thought you might enjoy one of our shirts and my boys mentioned your interest in their boots, Thorin is seeing to a coat for you.”

“Thank you. I did like the shirt I was gifted in Rivendell but wearing a collar against my neck is a bit uncomfortable after a while.”

Her eyes sank after yours did to her stomach and she smiled softly patting her stomach asking, “Just under five months left. Does it bother you?”

You shook your head, “No. Congratulations.”

Her smile grew, “Well, one thing for certain, through my Pebbles you can see how our kin treat and cater to expecting women and the infants afterwards.” A creeping softness spread through her eyes, “You also will have a place being an Aunt to them, if you’re willing. All my signs point to Daughters. Quite a blessing for Dwarves, our women are so few.”

“Well, what I hear of Hobbits they are quite fertile, if some of your kin would be tempted. Bilbo’s already written to his Sister. I think I could have them out by morning possibly.”

Her smile grew through a soft chuckle, “Our kin in the Blue Mountains have taken quite a few Hobbit Brides and Husbands, it isn’t a new concept. Especially for Durin lines.”

With a nod your eyes sank to the water as your hands slid over your legs at the uncomfortable crawling sensation over them urging you to draw them closer as you stood, accepting the towel Tauriel passed you revealing the four barely visible slashes across your chest matching the five across your back and small lingering dotted scars down your right leg.

After drying you pulled on your fresh underwear and bra before adding your new pants Tauriel helped you secure the attached belt to over your socks before you slid the blouse on over your head, allowing it to drop freely to your knees with slits on the sides to your hips and the vest over it. You buttoned the vest and the few buttons on the blouse until your cleavage was covered before happily adding your new boots and tucked your wand into your right one. On your path out to join the others you released your hair and ruffled your fingers through it allowing it to settle freely around you.

.

With a smile you joined Thorin’s side when he stood to escort you back to your seat, stealing another hug and peck on the cheek whispering, “You are breath taking as always my Love.” When you’d filled your seat Thranduil’s hand curled around yours before Thorin continued in his usual soft tone, “I noticed your doorways, and your rooms look incredible. Very homey, I look forward to sharing them with you whenever you allow.” Smoothing his hand over your free hand resting on your lap.

A frantic flapping and an awkward flop of an exhausted blue jay drew Bilbo to his feet to hurriedly fetch the message from around the tired bird’s message bag around its neck. An excited bounce left him as the small bird walked to the plate Legolas had offered it to eat and rest. “Bell says they’ll be ready by the tine we get this.”

His eyes rose to you stirring a chuckle from you as you scooted your chair back, “Alright then. Let’s hurry and get her moved then.” Widening his smile.

Bilbo, “I think the one just by mine is perfect.”

Around you the men smiled and joined you on the path to forming the doorway in your smial exiting from one of her closets freeing her to crash into her Brother when he walked through. The eager squeals she gave signaled the Gamgees across the street to drop by and happily prepare their animals you shrunk with their property into an orb and carried through her home into your lands allowing them to choose their plot as you went to meet a few other groups of relatives you did the same for.

Finally you all drug the awed Elves back through the small house that soon vanished after you shut the doorway and merged her home into the hill beside Bilbo’s, the size difference however actually granting her another two rooms to grow her small family even larger. With the setting sun giggles filled the large stretch of green the Fauntlings were happily exploring at the encouragement that these lands were magically guarded to protect them as their animals settled into their new homes as well while the Elves were spreading word through the new portals for their lands of your gifts to them as well.

As Thorin dug himself out from under the pile of giggling Fauntlings crawling over him you glanced up at Thranduil after he kissed your forehead and eased his arm around your back and said, “Your first night and you’ve already gained sixty Hobbits under your care. Impressive.”

“Sixty eight.”

His brows raised and you giggled softly, “Some of the women are expecting, sixty eight.”

He chuckled softly and your heads turned to see Legolas being tackled to the ground laughing loudly at the children that had ambushed him while in the distance a group of curious Elves took their first awed steps into your enchanted ring of peaks before being ambushed themselves by the curious children eagerly bombarding them with requests to play and to learn everything about them and their people.

 .

Alone in your bedroom you glanced between the doorways to your Husbands’ rooms, where they were both changing. After a glance at the large window across your bed you watched the lamps of the smials being lit as they settled in for the night while the Elves continued to roam through quietly in awe. A pair of knocks caused you to glance between the doorways as the pair of Kings entered and came to join you in your inspection. Both claiming a kiss from you then snuggling against your sides trying to withhold their feelings of one another and focus on you. Staying there for just a bit longer until they slid into your large bed on either side of you to rest for the night, staying until a trio of knees landed on your bed drawing your eyes to the three young Princes ready for your joint breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets smutty after another glimpse at the oc’s past. Also mentions of past abuse.

Smirks and glances from the Princes grew looking between your Husbands, both subtly trying to fill your plate with their additions to the meal. Your easy smile grew as you accepted helpings from them both and turned your head to greet Dain on his entrance to join you to share the news that had arrived with his Cousin. Dain accepted the free seat and passed a note to Thorin, “The Southern Kings are asking for a gathering to discuss Dwarves returning to Moria.” In a glance at you he cautiously added, “Though they are refusing assistance of Queen Rowena’s enchanted doorways for travel.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “That would take weeks to travel to Orcarni.”

Dain nodded, “Yes, I have spoken with Gandalf though, he has agreed to gain aid from the Great Eagles for our travels.”

With a sigh Thorin looked over to you then back to Dain, saying flatly, “I am not leaving. If he wishes to regain trade from Moria and Dale he can travel here. I have my people and family to tend to. If he does not agree with that then he can wait until I am able to travel.”

Dain nodded with a smirk and drew a pre written and sealed letter from his pocket a Raven along the wall flew to his shoulder to claim, “I hoped you might say that.” His eyes glimmered at you, “Besides, we’ve a feast to prepare for.”

Your brow rose curiously, “Feast?”

Dain nodded smiling at your Husbands, “A celebration, of the union of our lands and to officially welcome, and thank our new Queen.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk as he asked, “And how long have you been planning this?”

Dain chuckled lowly, “Since we learned you were wed. Though my people have been in a frenzy to get everything together for a week long frenzy. Three days for our clans and three for yours with a resting day in between to sleep off the ale.”

In your nervous habit your fingers rose to smooth over the fake gauge earring at the tip of your ear above your dark freckle that caused your lips to part as your fingertip smoothed along the grove there stirring a memory. Across form you Fili asked, “Everything alright Auntie?”

All eyes shifted to you and you glanced up, “I’d forgotten, my chests.” Their brows rose as they watched you unscrew the outer cover for the silver hexagonal cover to your earring you pulled off and turned over in your fingertips drawing their eyes. A click brought the hidden pocket inside you swished your finger over drawing a set of chests that grew as they neared the floor as you closed it and screwed it back on again. On their feet the group eyed the large chests, three of them could easily fit in stacked one on top of the other, your smile inched back as you opened the one closest to you and showed them, “My books and clothes. I couldn’t find them in my bag, thought I’d dropped them.”

 

Thranduil smirked peering over your shoulder and reached inside to grab the top book only to flinch his hand back when it growled at him. “Interesting..”

You giggled softly and raised the book in your hands allowing them to read, “Monster book of Monsters.” The Spider seeming book growled again then purred as you stroked its spine muttering, “Spiders, Spiders…Ah.” Your fingers halted the flipping of the pages and you grinned, “Well good thing they’re not Acromantulas.”

Thranduil eyed the page asking as he read the expert on the giant cursed beasts flourishing in his lands, “What is the difference between those and,” his finger tapped the page causing the book to grumble again, “these, Racnizons?”

You glanced up at him with a smile, “These shrivel in direct sunlight. One simple spell and they’ll be gone. Acromantulas require potions and various enchanted objects to kill the living then purge the nests and webs.” Closing the book you bound it again then caught Thorin flipping quietly through one of your ancient runes textbooks.

Lowly he asked as you put your Monster book down, “Where did you get this?”

His eyes rose to meet yours, “It’s one of the main textbooks for my Ancient Runes courses.”

His lips parted, “You can read this?” You nodded, “This is a copy of Durin the Deathless’ Journal.”

Your eyes lowered to it, “In my world that is the Journal of a Wizard known as Merlin.”

Lowly he repeated, “Merlin…” His fingers flipping through the book as he asked, “Can you translate this?” Nipping at your lip you turned and shifted the top tray out of the way to ease your fingers along the spines of your notebooks to draw out one of them you passed to Thorin with a smile.

“One of our first assignments to translate that book. I have a dictionary on it if you have more books in those runes.”

Dain softly asked in a stunned tone, “You know Kurdu?”

“If that’s Kurdu then yes. I excelled in History and language courses. Got a good job as a translator out of it in the Ministry of Magic.” Your head turned to Thorin, “Which reminds me, I know Khuzdul is a secret language-.”

He smiled at you cradling the books to his chest, “We will teach you Dearest Kurkarukê.”

Your smile grew as you caught Kili grabbing a smaller chest from the second chest he and his Cousin Thor had opened. Curiously they opened it and gasped at the stash of gold inside. Fili, “You have a hidden stash of your own I see.”

His smirk grew as he glanced at you while Thor claimed the velvet lined box tucked along the side, smirking you replied, “That, Fili is my life savings. 400 gold coins.”

Thorin smirked replying, “Well now that will be added to the thousands you have earned in your share of the hoard.”

You rolled your eyes saying, “I don’t need that much gold.”

 

He smirked back then looked at his Son who gasped at the large diamond and sapphire necklace forming a V with large Sapphires along the top with dangling rows of Diamonds ended with sapphires finishing the elegant wave of jewels with matching earrings starting with large sapphires above seven dangling strings of diamonds and sapphires in matching points. The entire set being worth a jaw dropping sum at the stones alone without a close glance at the White Gold chains and settings. In a glance at you Fili asked, “I thought you weren’t wealthy, before you came here.”

You shook your head, “I wasn’t.” You glanced at the necklace and giggled, “Oh that. My friends Albus and Nicholas gifted me that. I got assigned into a Triwizard tournament. I didn’t have anything to wear to the Yule Ball, they split the costs helping me find a dress and surprised me with those.” You giggled again, “They really are convincing aren’t they? I nearly thought they were real myself but they had a receipt from the second hand shop they found them in.”

The gems were passed around drawing Balin and Dwalin closer as well when they came to pass a message on to the King, each taking turns with Balin’s eye glass inspecting the stones. After wetting his lips Thorin met your eyes stating, “This is no forgery.”

In a disbelieving giggle you asked, “Then why would-.” Tears filled your eyes as your self doubt flooded through your mind while every memory with your short time with your best friends flooded back.

Gently Thranduil’s hand stroked across your back, “Your friends loved you.” Your head tilted back to peer up at you allowing him to wipe away a stray tear of yours, “It is excruciatingly difficult to pamper you Love. Even when I crafted the ring you had supplied the stones to you doubted it was truly a gift.”

You glanced at the set again, “How, how much would that be?”

Balin pursed his lips then glanced at Dwalin, “5?”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, even with the White Gold settings it’s over 7.”

Balin turned to look at you, “I would guess at least 8000 gold pieces.”

Your lips parted and Dwalin added, “Not counting labor.”

Thorin chuckled lowly, “This piece should have taken at least 5 month to complete simply shaping the stones.”

In your silence Thor asked, “Did you win?” Your head turned to look at him, “The Tournament?”

You nodded, “350 gold coins. Most of my savings. Wasn’t much of a win though.”

Fili’s brows furrowed, “Why’s that?”

Kili chuckled, “What happened, you send the others off through one of your doorways?”

You shook your head, “No, um, There was a mishap with the Swooping Evil when it got knocked into the Thunderbird, huge debacle, ended up killing the other two contestants in the shifting bogs.”

Dain, “Swooping Evil?”

Kili smirked, “What’s a Thunderbird?” As Fili asked puzzlingly, ‘shifting bogs?”

“Swooping Evil, it’s a mixture between a, well sort of like a butterfly and a snake. It’s venom is used to erase bad memories. Thunderbirds are like giant eagles with double sets of wings, they can summon storms. Um, the bogs, well, it’s a bog that was enchanted to try and kill us. Always shifting the small island pathways and pools of water enchanted to get us um, it sort of hummed to lull us in. I thought there were Sirens in the water to drag us under, so I didn’t touch it. Then there was the stinging mists and random hidden mythical creatures we had to get past to reach the cup.”

Thorin raised a brow, “You did all that, for a cup?”

You nodded and reached into your gold chest and drew out the moving newspaper clipping with you bloody and trying to pull a set of shrieking toads from your hair as the Minister of Magic held the cup in front of you and the young Albus and ghostly pale Nicholas both trying to help you with your hair. “It’s more like a trophy. We don’t get to keep it, but my name was engraved on it with the others.”

Balin stared at it, “How is it moving?”

“Oh, it’s enchanted. Our pen ink is the same, so our doodles can move as well.”

Thranduil, “Ah, that explains the fountains in your sketches.” Gently he claimed the picture eyeing the pair behind you, “Your friends?” You nodded. “They seemed fond of you indeed.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, “Nicholas was married and Albus, was otherwise attached to someone else.”

Thor nodded, “Ah.” Thranduil set the clipping back in your chest and asked, “Any other hidden gifts?”

You shook your head, “Few blankets, books. No jewels though.” Your eyes shifted to the gifted velvet box into your gold chest before it was placed with your clothes again and that chest was closed and rose up causing the men to hop back eyeing the paw ended legs taking it through the room towards your closet. You flashed another smile, “The chests also have a hidden pocket inside thieves get trapped inside.”

They blinked at you before Kili and Fili laughed saying, “That is so cool!”

Thor smiled, eyeing the other book chest asking, “This one do the same?”

You nodded, “They’re sold in pairs or they tend to explode. It’s a simple spell.”

He grinned as Dain chuckled saying, “Handy spell indeed.” His eyes lowered to watch you close the chest that soon followed its twin to your closet.

Turning back to finish your meal again you watched Thorin on his path to meet with his waiting kin seeking answers about the process of moving back again. His warm hug and kiss on your cheek still coating you as you filled your fork and looked to Fili as he asked Thranduil, “You haven’t happened to teach her Dwarvish dances, have you?”

Thranduil shook his head, “No. We had lessons on several Elvish languages and a few traditional dances.”

Kili smirked, “Guess we’ll have to handle it then.”

Making your smile grow as Dain stood saying, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to see to a few more details and I will make a stop in the library for a few introductory novels for our language.”

“Thank you.”

He bowed his head smiling at you through his turn away that drew the boys to join him on their own errands. With a smile Thranduil eyed the Elves entering to clean up after the meal as he extended his hand to guide you back to your room allowing you to dress again. Wetting your lips you pulled a simple tank top and silk lilac blouse on you tucked into your gifted pants and boots from the day before. In a reach up you wound the top half of your hair back and secured it with a hair clip shaped like a butterfly coated in a few fake silver gems in each point of the wings.

Nipping at your lip you quietly slipped through the doorway to Greenwood after tucking your wand behind your hair clip in its usual hiding place from your old world. Quietly you peeked through the King’s room and flashed him a brief wave when he exited his closet shirtless in a fresh pair of pants with a fresh under shirt in his hand and his boots in the other. His large smile grew as he stated, “That is a lovely shirt Dearest.”

You couldn’t help but smile approaching him, “Thank you,” in a lean down he set his boots at the foot of his bed and stepped closer to you watching your eyes scanning over his bare chest. You nipped at your lip and met his gaze asking, “Would it be alright if I hugged you?”

Holding back his comment and near chuckle he nodded and extended his arms knowing he had to allow you to understand he trusted you completely and you could do the same in return. In a step forward your body melted against his chest as your eyes closed, hearing his calming heart beat thumping against your ear while your hands smoothed slowly around his back. His arms eased around you while his cheek pressed to the top of your head as his smooth velvety voice drew you tighter around him, “My Dearest Love, you may touch me and hold me whenever you wish. You have my trust and my love, if you still wish to request permission first I will not argue against it as long as it is what you wish and not out of fear of my refusal. Something you will never receive, My Love.”

As you tilted your head back you eyes locked and he smiled as he leaned in to close the distance at your rise to your toes to claim a kiss. Warmly his lips molded to yours for the brief set of cautious pecks before his soft chuckle as your fingers traced the dip in the center of his back. In a purr he drew a blush from you when he asked, “Why would you ever assume I wouldn’t wish for you to touch me?”

“I-.”

He chuckled and nodded gently drawing your hands from his back to be planted on his chest, with a playful smile he added, “I trust you. First, my chest and stomach.” His hands folded around the backs of yours smoothing them over his chest and stomach deepening your blush before he released your hands drawing your eyes to his. “Now, my arms.” Holding them before him he smirked and nodded his head to encourage you to follow the mild order. Dropping your gaze your hands left his middle to gently land on his wrists and smooth up and around his arms and shoulder before he smoothed his hands around your middle guiding you to the bed’s edge where he sat down, “Now, shoulders.”

Wetting your lips you were helped onto his lap and timidly smoothed your hands over his shoulders and up his neck at his next order. “Now my hair.” You smirked and combed your fingers through his hair, “Ears,” he chuckled as you traced the ridge of his ears and cupped his cheeks through the kiss you claimed from him. A low hum left him through his lean into it working his lips against yours while he held back his shiver at your fingers tracing just under his jaw. Quickly your lips left his to press to the tip of his nose earning another chuckle from him when his forehead pressed to yours for a moment before he claimed another gentle kiss from you. “We’ve covered above the waist, now-…”

Your panicked glance up at his eyes brought him to lift you and set you beside him as he stated, “Feet.”

Softly you looked him over asking, “What?”

He shifted on the bed raising both his legs to hold his feet just above your lap smirking at you, “Feet.” You weakly giggled disbelievingly and he repeated a bit firmer in his joking tone, “Now now, you can’t stop now.”

Your giggle sounded again as he moved his feet closer to you as he wiggled his toes causing you to lean back avoiding them as you spotted the curious Prince Legolas eyeing the pair of you when he entered. Again he added, “They’re clean.”

You giggled again and called out to the Prince now halfway to the bed, “Legolas your Ada is trying to make me touch his feet!”

Legolas snickered stating, “Lord Celeborn was requesting a word with you.”

Thranduil sighed curling his legs before him as you sat up allowing him to pull you closer to him to claim another gentle kiss and to press his forehead against yours before he mentally stated in a comforting tone, “My game would have stopped at my knees Love. I will never force that.” His lips met yours again as he claimed your hands and placed them on his feet making you giggle as he let out a victorious laugh and turned to stand and face his Son.

Legolas smiled at his Father saying, “Ada, I was speaking to Naneth actually.”

“Me?”

Legolas nodded and you stood while Thranduil pulled on his under shirt and boots saying, “Possibly about the barriers and doorways.” You nodded and eyed the silver robe he had grabbed causing him to pause and glance between it and you, “Is there another you would prefer?”

“Would you be against the green one?”

He smiled softly and nodded entering his closet and returning with a pale green one he held up, “This one?” You nodded and he slid it on, turning to his shelf inside the closet to add his crown and join your side offering his hand to leave another kiss on your knuckles for the path to join the Elf Lords, securing the long trail of buttons along the way.

..

A simple set of glass marbles enchanted with a simple sunlight spell were tossed through the open front gate of the kingdom and flew off in separate directions before the gates were sealed at the King’s order to assure no spiders could escape the spell. Their distant cries eventually died as you joined Lord Celeborn in the library beside Lord Elrond peering over the layers of sketches and diagrams of the former fortress in Southern Greenwood. When you entered you smiled at them and examined each of them before using a nearby closet to let you enter the fortress again to use an old spell to reform the ruined Palace back together again and send a bubble spell that formed around all of Greenwood. A spiraling set of arches were formed into doorways to each Elven Kingdom allowing you into Rivendell and Lothlorien as well.

Your path back to your new lands brought your eyes to a set of small enchanted wooden boat figurines shaped like ducks earned a curious furrow from your brows before Lord Celeborn stated, “We have received word our kin is returning from Valinor.”

You nodded after Thranduil smiled at you lowering your hand from his lips to say, “We will be needing more room for our kin.”

A voice called through your doorway claiming the Elven King from your side freeing you to wander freely back towards Erebor. In the long day the Elven councils got locked into a lengthy debate that would last through the night. Your wandering path brought you to Thorin’s side where you simply leaned against his side allowing him to curl his arms around you in your tightening nuzzle and hug. His smirk grew through his continuing his orders until he could lead you back to start a simple lunch. The meal ended with you claiming the stack of Khuzdul books into your room when Thorin had to head back to another debacle a group of Dwarves were causing.

..

Alone again you pulled on a silk nightgown and walked towards the growing amount of sighs coming from Thorin’s study. With a hot mug of tea you entered drawing his exhausted eyes straight to you. A smirk spread on his face and grew into a large smile in your path to him. Gingerly his hand molded around the warm mug as you sat on the bare corner of his desk and asked, “Returning Dwarves giving you trouble?”

A heated gaze from him slid over you as subtly as he could manage after he set his mug aside, “Yes. Plus we received a response from the Southern Kingdoms.”

“Bad news?”

“They are sending an ambassador to confirm the reclamation of Erebor, the King’s Stone and Moria.”

With a near glare you replied, “I’m halfway tempted to send a doorway and drag them through it.”

He chuckled lowly, “Well Darling. I do hope it doesn’t come to that.” Leaning back in his chair he moved his hand to claim one of your feet to gently start massaging it, “But I do hope it doesn’t come to that. I am certain our joined Kingdoms will be enough of a deterrent for them to do anything foolish.”

Inch by inch he worked his hands over your lower legs and feet sharing his day without you until your hand was offered to him silently asking him to stand. His fingers stayed on your lower legs as he stood, his smirk inching back when your fingers gripped his shirt loosely drawing him closer to you. In a low purr as his forehead met yours while your hands smoothed under his shirt along his sides after your hushed request to remove the thin layer between you, he said, “Remove any of my layers whenever you wish Darling. I am entirely at your service Kurkarukê.”

His lips met yours through your hands raising his shirt, in a reach up he gripped it and pulled it off once your lips had left his. In a glance over his broad chiseled chest with dark hair coating his pecks and tapering off into a trail towards his navel disappearing below his waistband you asked, “What does that mean?”

He smirked at you inching closer again bringing a wave of warmth from his bare skin just inches from yours stirring a soft blush over your cheeks, “My tiny Raven.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and raised your hands to press your fingertips to his navel starting a path higher to his chest and shoulders after he said, “I trust you. If you’re wishing for my permission to touch me you have it.” Through a soft sigh his heated gaze fell over you again when your fingers smoothed around his neck and you leaned in for another kiss. A single gentle kiss grew into fiery passionate embraces and muffled sighs leaving the King on his knees at your feet.

Inch by inch he left gentle warm kisses from your ankles higher between rising presses of fingers over your legs towards your heated core soon uncovered after a request from you to not stop after his head pausing at your upper thigh. Soft gasps left you through your head rolling back when he dove straight to the task of drawing more pleased moans and sighs from you. Against his urge to keep going he rose when he tipped you over the edge, firmly he pulled you against his chest curling you in his arms when he caught your ripple of emotions in your eyes.

Carefully in his arms you nestled trying to hold back your tears as he murmured, “I love you. Every moment with you I will devote to caring for your every need and desire.” Your head tilted back to meet his adoring gaze, his lips met your nose sweetly, “No one is going to hurt you or our future family, I swear it.”

His fingers caressed your cheek tenderly, “I know.”

The rising heat in your eyes from his rising heart beat at your legs wrapping around his waist, “Are you enjoying this? My touching you?” You nodded and he couldn’t help but purr when your legs slid higher on his sides, “Did you want me to keep going?”

Barely above a whisper you replied, “Yes.”

He nodded ghosted his lips against yours for a hint of a kiss while his hands slid along your thighs again, “Would you mind moving to the bed, so you can lay back?”

With your nod he claimed a firmer kiss gripping your legs as your arms circled his shoulders for him to carry you to his bed. “I am going to please you then until you tell me to stop.” His bulge brushed against your core and he caught your flinching expression, “All this, is to please you. My pants stay on until you want them off. All of this is for you, I will not go farther than you wish and you do not have to touch me at all unless you wish to.” You nodded and the warm stack of furs welcomed you into the giant cloud like mattress he laid you across holding his lips on yours until your muffled whimper against his lips sending him down again.

Moans and soft muffled whimpers came from you until your whimpered request to stop bringing him up again to melt into your hum filled kiss. On his side he curled you in his arms continuing your loving embrace as your fingers smoothed across his chest and back. Inch by inch they trailed lower to his waistband then dipped underneath after his cautioning reminder you did not have to touch him that melted into an oddly pleasing moan from him.

.

Centuries back you could remember each burning moment your mind had not erased at the swooping death’s venom you had been given by your saviors to ease the pain of what you had endured. But a few memories and glimpses still lingered around the Son you had never been able to hold in your arms or protect form your cruel captors. Rough chapped lips and scarred brittle hands sliced from decades of scraping and tearing the earth they had tended for food each day between the repairs on the outer walls on their borders. A raspy gritted voice from the now faceless man pinning you down in the soul tearing continuous thieving act he’d bought you for.

Thorin however left each heart achingly tender brush and caress of his fingers across your skin between firm grips and strokes from his palms in a somehow welcome claiming grip you had wanted from him. You had been owned and stolen centuries ago, but his every loving murmur and heated gaze over you revealed his wish to fill you entirely and complete your marital bond as you had been raised to believe it was his right to do so. Your lines were drawn by him and he would not cross them, holding true to that you nipped your lip starting to believe that his words were true and you were in control, something that brought the thought of giving in to the urge to allow him to do just that.

Each thought now doubling as the Elf King’s promises had been the same as well. Clearly with more time together these thoughts had passed through your mind stirring up an old ache inside you always rising to the surface when you had fallen helplessly for someone. Every inch of you burned to have another chance at a family, and now with not just one but two Husbands that possibility had become so much more possible. The only thing holding you back was their clear distaste for one another you hoped they could look past with enough time.

.

Clearing your racing thoughts you focused on his reaction to your timid strokes growing firmer through your tongue darting between his lips meeting his in a fevered reaction. Tender fingers brushed higher on your thighs and dipped between them at their shifting granting him silent permission. Soft whimpers sounded against his lips again and his lips left yours as he drew back to turn and lay on his other side after a purred request to taste you again. Firmly his hands cupped your ass drawing you to kneel above him within moments leaving you staring at his halfway exposed groin through your first low moan at his hands guiding you in a rock above him after he settled your nightgown out of his way around his head.

In a resettling breath your hand shifted from the bed sheets to return to its firm strokes drawing low moans from him sending vibrations through his lips and tongue as he neared his peak. This shared action and clear show of trust you had found in him settling your bond together in matrimony earned growing moans from him causing his throbbing arousal in your hands to release its first warning droplet you wet your lips in a silent encouraging mental murmur to yourself. Your lips sank to just around his head as his lips shifted onto your thighs to muffle his loud moan while his hands gripped your ass tightly through his climax. The lack of a hand gripping your head to shove it lower earned a swallowing of his seed willingly before a couple swipes of your tongue to claim the few left over drops.

Your head rose after and your body froze at the door opening revealing Dwalin with his wide eyes spotting Thorin’s knees around your head with you on your knees. Rapidly he stated in Khuzdul, “I’ll handle it” before shutting the door again and rushing out of the apartment. Your ragged breath however in your struggle to fight back the flickering memory of your captor’s Brother coming in for his turn after Thorin slid free from under you, he wiped his face and sat up cautiously easing closer to you after his eyes locked on yours.

A tear down your cheek only came to your attention at his fingers brushing it away as he rumbled out in a low soothing tone, “I’m right here. No one is hurting you again.”

You nodded and eased against his chest allowing him to slowly wrap you in his arms between peppered kisses across your forehead, “Can, we lock the door next time?”

His lips found your forehead again, “Absolutely Kurkarukê. If you want a deadbolt added I will see to it myself.”

“I, know Dwalin wouldn’t, I-.”

“I understand. Anything you need to feel safe let me know.” You nodded and pulled back to claim a timid kiss, in a purr, “Did you want a bath?”

“Would-?” His adoring smile drew the rest of your request out of you, “You join me?”

“Absolutely.” Weakly you smiled and he slid you to the edge of the bed helping you up and guided you to your closet where he left you with a gentle kiss purring again, “I’ll add your oils and grab a set of clothes for me as well.”

You nodded and knelt to pull out a fresh set of panties and another nightgown before you used your clip to pull your hair up. In your bath you eyed the mixing herbs in the spring fed bath then turned as Thorin joined you smiling as he set his pants next to your clothes and crossed to you claiming another gentle kiss. “Did you want me to turn?”

You shook your head and reached up to brush down one of the straps, “Just no pitying gazes.”

His brows furrowed as he replied, “I would never!”

Wetting your lips you dropped your second strap and eased your gown down to the floor allowing him to see you fully without anything to hide your scars. Cautiously he inched closer easing his hands around your sides to claim another kiss you melted into, reaching down you untied his pants stripping him as well. Fully exposed your eyes closed and he curled around you when you nestled against him for a tight embrace. In a hushed whisper you stated, “I love you.”

With a growing grin he replied, “I love you. There is not an inch of you I don’t adore.”

Pulling back again you eyed him fully drawing his smirk out as he held out his arms leaving your hands on his chest to slide over his side onto his back when he turned around giving you a full look. He chuckled lowly and claimed your hand, pressed a kiss to your palm and led you into the bath where you lounged in his lap wrapped safely in his arms against his chest. Wetting your lips you asked, “What, um, what role does an Aunt play for Dwarves typically?”

With a deep inhale Thorin realized what painful situation Dis must have put you in, “Nothing’s required past the naming ceremony. Just being present at my side, well wishes and a gift. Did the offer upset you?”

“Not the offer. Just, I didn’t realize she was pregnant before.”

“We can stay in your kingdom if it bothers you. Or I can place her and Vili in charge of the Blue Mountains.”

With a soft giggle you replied, “No. It wouldn’t matter, a lot of the Hobbits are pregnant and Bilbo received word of more pregnancies already. I just, it’s just and old ache, from me.”

Around your middle his arms tightened, “How can I help?”

“I don’t want to, seem like, like this, tonight-.”

Against your ear he rumbled sweetly in a curious tone, “You want a child?” You nodded and turned your head to rest against his cheek, “I would never assume you would ever cross any intimate boundaries simply to conceive.” His lips planted on your forehead, “We have both agreed that any child will belong to us three. And no matter how soon or far off we will be thrilled to conceive with you. Please don’t doubt that. We may not agree on everything but we do agree on you and everything pertaining to your protection and happiness.”

A grumble from you caused him to release you when you shifted at the scar herbs itching your skin, “I can’t stand these scar herbs.”

He smiled accepting your hand to climb out and dry off. Once dressed he curled you in his arms for another kiss then joined you on the path to your bed after adding your dirty clothes to your hamper. Lovingly he wrapped you in his arms claiming another kiss in his nuzzling closer to you for the night under your tall pile of furs.

..

In the early morning light of the sunrise Thorin stirred and kissed your forehead giving you a hushed request for you to sleep as long as you wished on his path to dress and ease through the Elven doorway as Thranduil sat on the foot of his bed grumbling to himself in Elvish. Falling silent he eyed Thorin and nodded his head in return to Thorin’s nod, “Thorin.” He wet his lips, “Is Tiger upset with me?”

Thorin shook his head, “No. I, wished to speak with you about something.”

Thranduil nodded settling his hands on his thighs focusing on trying to read his every minute physical action to work out the meaning for this abrupt conversation. “About what?”

“Tiger.” Thranduil straightened up in his deep inhale ready to barge out of the room, “If, should you both decide to become, intimate.”

“Does this really need to be discussed now?”

Thorin nodded, “If you should, ask her if she wishes to have the door locked.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, “Why would you-.”

Thorin’s hand rose, “Dis asked Tiger to play a role in her Pebble’s lives. Increasing her struggle-.”

“She is wishing to conceive? Already?”

Thorin nodded, “Clearly we are both attractive and trusted by her. That trust is deepening and I do believe soon we will be planning a, schedule, or, times alone with our Wife to increase her chances.”

Thranduil nodded, then eyed the Dwarf steadily through an inhale, “My kin, we have customs, is there a risk of conception already?”

Thorin shook his head, “No.”

“It was the sealing of your bond then?”

Thorin nodded, “And an earning of her trust.” After wetting his lips his brows furrowed to ask as Thranduil’s chin tilted slightly in curiosity, “Did she ask permission to touch you? Even for a hug?”

Thranduil nodded, “Yes.” Thranduil started unbuttoning his outer robe, “I, it wasn’t really a game, but I, guided her through it.” Thorin nodded holding back his tension as best he could, “I started with my arms. Kept it above the waist, except for my feet.” Thorin raised a brow watching Thranduil stand and take his robe to his closet, “It made her laugh after she tensed at what was left on me. Then we got called away.” Thranduil walked into his closet then returned without his boots or crown with a soft sigh pulling his under shirt from under his waist band. “I will remember your tip. Anything else?”

“There was a pause when reciprocation popped in her mind. But that was handled.” In a glance at the door behind him Thorin added, “I’ll let you rest. Tiger is in her bed, I have to go see what my Cousin wanted.” He glanced at the Elf King eyeing your door and smirked, “Go curl around her. She was wondering where you were.” He nodded his head again and left the now smiling Elf King who turned to claim the tulip he had picked for you and entered your room. The smile on his face grew spotting your wearing one of his gifted nightgowns as he climbed onto the bed to sit at your side.

The shifting of the bed opened your eyes bringing a sleepy smile as he offered his tulip asking, “Forgive me?”

You brushed down the covers inviting him to snuggle with you as you mumbled back, “You look tired.” Leaving your tulip on the nightstand he slid under the covers and held you in his arms to claim as much sleep as possible after accepting your kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past abuse. Starts with Consummating the marriage to the Elf King, with adorable Fluff to follow and some impending drama at the end.

The gentle stroke of a nose against yours earned a smile from you in your steady waking. A low purr came from the man easing his leg a bit more between yours brushing your silk nightgown higher on your thigh freeing his hand to stroke that freshly exposed skin, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mhmm.”

A smile eased across his lips as your fingers brushed a stray strip of his hair behind his ear to brush a gentle trail across his cheek and neck urging his eyes closed in his lean in to press his lips to yours. More and more the space between you vanished and in the middle of a content hum from Thranduil your fingers had brushed against the tip of the swollen muscle pulsing against your stomach. Cautiously his fingers dipped in return after a snuck in request of permission between lips pressing after hearing the locks clicking on the doors once he’d made sure to ask if you wanted him to lock them. A smirk formed against your lips at the sound when you didn’t wish for him to leave your bed. Soft pants and moans left the both of you until you’d brushed his pants down he nipped his lip and kicked free from in your shift to straddle his lap.

Warmly his hands smoothed over your skin under your chin to cup your cheek drawing your eyes to his after you’d managed to slide him inside you a few inches before you tensed with a tear in your eye threatening to slip free. His arm held you in place to keep you from moving lower while softly he stated, “We can stop, My Love.”

After your first near steady breath you replied, softly, “I don’t want to. I just, didn’t think this far.”

“This far?” A hint of a smile spread on his face at your lack of fear in your expression only leaving the timid glint in your eye towards your not knowing what to do. “Is there anything you would like me to do?”

After a nip at your lip you asked, “Could I kiss you?”

He nodded closing the distance between you slowly, “Always.”

Cautiously your lips met again and all your tension and worries left at his mental murmurs echoing in your mind reminding you everything he loved about every piece of you. A single soft request from you slipped into his mind moving his lips from yours across your cheek and onto your neck easing a soft gasp and hum from you the more passionate he became through your slow sinking around him. Finally when he’d been eased into you another soft gasp left you at his arm circling your hips to keep you in place through his pulsing inside you, nearly ready to finish just at his being able to fill you completely. In your motionless state just your warmth and trusting him alone had brought him right to the edge, a shrug of your shoulder later his lips were freed to dip down your shoulder and onto your chest while his free hand moved to stroke you at your core stirring even more heavenly sounds from you.

Each stroke of his fingers drew natural rocking from your body you quickly emphasized at your realizing just how pleasing it truly felt. A handful of his hair later his head tilted back with a low chuckle calming any worry you had harmed him to claim a fiery kiss he gladly deepened and tangled his tongue with yours until a shuddering moan left you. A gap formed between your mouths and your foreheads met through his steadying your body through your climax. Sweetly his lips peppered kisses across your lips and cheeks while steadily you relaxed against his chest. Cautiously after asking if you wished to continue he asked, “Did you want to try laying back?” You wet your lips, “Or we can stay like this.”

You shook your head, “We can try it.”

Sweetly his lips met yours again in his shift to turn and ease you back through the tender lip lock as he made sure not to jostle you around in hopes of not harming you or possibly triggering any threatening memories you might have. A tensing from you in his move to lay flat over you left him on his knees reaching for a pillow to tuck under your hips helping to keep you in place through his first timid thrust above you. 

Steadily your hands eased around his back while your legs looped around his in a soft sigh from you at his hand easing under the silk gown bunched up around your middle drawing you a bit closer against his chest. The more you lost yourselves in it the pillow was slid out from under you leaving him and his large shifting frame above you. Your body was hungrily attempting to tangle as much as it could around his through the waves of pleasure you’d released yourself to embracing from your loving Husband so patiently trying to ease you through this potentially painful process.

A low grunt from the sudden jolting thrusting Elf above you ended your passionate sealing of your marital bonds. Instantly after his loving wave of sentiments flowed out again from his mind to yours in his shifting to ease out of you carefully and wrap you in his arms returning to your former position on your sides. Lovingly his fingers danced across your skin in tender strokes as your eyes locked again through his asking, “Are you in any pain?”

Your head shook, “No. Are you?”

He let out a weak chuckle, “My shoulder is a bit sore, but that is due to my slouching through our meetings yesterday.”

A smile grew on his face as your hand rose to ease around the shoulder he’d shifted through mentioning his pain to firmly work your hand over it until his bit lip at the pop you brought out of his shoulder easing his tension. “Better?”

He nodded and stole another kiss, “Thank you Love.” In a glance down at your sweat soaked gown he asked, “Did you want a fresh night gown?”

“I thought I only had the two.”

He chuckled lowly, “You have much more than that Dearest. My Seamstresses finished your latest set of gown and nightgowns. Would you like to see?”

His eyes scanned over you catching your reluctance to move drawing a comforting smile back to his face, “You can pick.” With a nod of his head he turned claiming his pants he tugged on and fastened again then walked to the door to his rooms you had unlocked for him while the brushed down blankets slid back up over then bed at an extension of your hands. Nipping at your lip you brushed your stained gown off of your middle to toss it to the clothes basket. A smile inched back on your face when Thranduil passed though the doorway again with a full breakfast cart Legolas had left there for the pair of you and a fresh gown on his shoulder he still carried into the closet to fetch a fresh set of panties and a bra to go under the velvet pale yellow sleeveless low dipping gown.

At your side he gently brushed back the covers helping you into the layers only to smile at you sweetly easing on the fresh shirt he’d grabbed for himself and smoothed his fingers through his hair. “You don’t have to stay still My Love.” Your lips parted as he turned to pull the cart closer to claim the bowl of fruit to lay at your side and smile as he offered you a slice of melon. “But you can if you like.” Leaning in to steal a quick kiss from you before offering you another piece of fruit, smiling as your legs shifted to rest against his through sharing the task of feeding each other fruit.

In a sheepish tone you asked when the bowl was empty, “Laying still doesn’t work? My Gran used to tell the other young women before their weddings.”

Through a playful smile he replied, “It’s not required. I know with Legolas’ Naneth we barely could manage an hour alone in bed. But I’m certain we won’t face those troubles with your barriers in tact, our people are quite at peace with our new Queen. They were quite reluctant to tear me away yesterday.”

With an embarrassed smile you stated, “You must think I’m being silly.”

Closing the distance his lips met yours again as he cupped your cheek in a kiss leaving you nearly breathless. “Far from silly.” He drew in a breath as a smirk eased onto his face, “The silliest tip my First Wife received from the late Queen of Gondor few centuries back was to have me hang her upside down afterward to guide things along.”

In his sitting up you couldn’t help but giggle asking, “Hang her upside down?”

“Like this.” He nodded shifting his hands around your gown and legs he propped up on his shoulder giving you a firm tug as he stood up earning a loud laugh from you widening his smile even through his turn to spot his Son passing through the open doorway with a grin of his own pausing your laughter.

Legolas chuckled asking, “I am beginning to find a pattern of unusual circumstances I find the pair of you in.”

You giggled again as you heard a laugh from Thorin’s doorway coming from Dis beside Thorin who came with a smile ready to lead you to the lunch he and the Princes had put together for you. Dis cheerfully stated, “Not the most, efficient of methods Dear Sister.”

You giggled again as Thranduil shifted to walk back to the bed easing you onto your back and lowering your legs to help you up again and fix your hair back again. His lips landed on your cheek as he purred, “I’ll see to this and be with you shortly.”

You nodded only to turn and glance at Legolas who stated, “I just came to see if Ada remembered to tell you about the Feast tomorrow night.” His eyes scanned over Thorin.

Thorin chuckled as he moved closer admiring your dress and accepting your kiss and snuggle against his chest while Thranduil caught Dis’ eyes saying, “We were discussing the more ridiculous tricks I’ve been given on conceiving from Men when I was younger.”

Dis chuckled easing her arm around yours saying, “Oh that’s nothing. You should hear the Southern Kingdom’s diet for conceiving. Straight beets for five months.”

Making you giggle as Thorin groaned, “Don’t remind me. Aimer’s Amad was from the Southern Clans, insisted on us downing three glasses of beet juice a day until Thor was conceived.”

Again at the table the pair struggled to be the one to fill your plate the most, both ensuring you had your fill while mentally agreeing to ensure nothing stressful was expected of you as you eased through the nerves they assumed to be coming from you in the near future which ever way things were to go after your bond sealing. At least until a distant horn sounded bringing the arrival of Men from Laketown on their path to greet the Dwarf King and inquire about the newly joined castles.


End file.
